


Nothing to lose

by linzhishu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果爱德蒙第一次走入纳尼亚，没有跟露西一起回去，而是留下，女巫用预言本身打破预言，让他成为独一无二的国王。<br/>纳尼亚的时间和现实并不对等，当彼得三兄妹终于在异国找到他们失踪一周的兄弟，爱德蒙已经作为孤独王在纳尼亚渡过二十年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the name of King

大地银装素裹，雪橇出了覆满薄霜和冰凌的森林，飞驰在旧日河道上，整齐的雪原如同被平削压实过，连天空都透出冰冷的苍白，天地交接处一片茫茫无色。  
在巨大雪原上前行，雪橇留下长长的两道印痕，然后很快在终日不化的雪中淡去。  
误入纳尼亚的人类男孩尚且不知自己已经坐上冰雪女王的座驾，茫然无知地透露出自己知道的一切情报。  
从爱德蒙口中听到他家是四个兄弟姐妹，白女巫一瞬间明白了，眼前的男孩就是预言中的国王之一。  
身为纳尼亚诞生就存在的人、古老魔咒中纳尼亚的基石之一，白女巫永不可被毁灭，即使她的国度会消亡，名字被代替，即使“白女巫”已经不是她。因为她无比清楚古老魔咒的不可违逆，而预言也是古老魔咒的一部分。  
在决定诱骗还是威逼之前，白女巫突然灵光一现，想出一个前所未有的方法：预言中的国王是四个人类，那么如果只有一个人坐上王位，会发生什么？  
这个叫爱德蒙的孩子，可以打破百年隆冬吗？可以打破古老魔法吗？

在纳尼亚似乎永不结束的冬天的第一百年末尾，这片土地上自封的国王换了。白女巫将王冠禅让给一个亚当的儿子，封他为——孤独王。  
阿斯兰说过，纳尼亚不是人类的国度，但必须由人类来统治。孤独王是这片土地上的民众可以承认的王者。  
白女巫销声匿迹后，纳尼亚的季节恢复了一部分：亚当之子担任国王的所在，凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡及其山谷，是唯一有春夏秋冬变换的地方。  
人们把白女巫统治的时期称为冰雪时代，选择性地忘记孤独王是她选择的继承者，那段时间很快就成为传说，连阿斯兰的预言也逐渐不再被提起。白女巫严苛的暴政下，那些微小的反抗与勇气像是流水与火星，暗暗传递着。但最大的威胁被解除了，王座上是真正的人类，生性宽容的动物和植物们不再苛责。居民甚至逐渐习惯纳尼亚只有冬天，反正国王的身边有四季，每一次王宫的新年将近，宴会之前，圣诞老人会造访纳尼亚的每一个住户。

白女巫的诡计似乎取得了成效，纳尼亚本来该在一个世纪后就被打破的冬天持续了下去，多持续了二十年。  
直到三个人类孩童穿过厚大衣们，跌进积雪的森林。  
从无人察觉的地方，一缕春风从冰霜的枝叶中、从封冻的河流下，无声无息地吹拂，以没有任何人察觉到的速度，冰开始向水转变，雪开始向水转变，冬天将要融化，春天降临。  
两个亚当的儿子和两个亚当的女儿，当四位预言之子齐聚纳尼亚，古老魔法重新开始运转。  
现在预言中的人们还完全不知道他们将担着什么样的使命，王城里的爱德蒙姑且不论，佩文西家的另外三兄妹正处于痛苦之中，因为他们将他们的一个兄弟丢了。

那天晚上，露西再一次到达纳尼亚，到半羊人图姆纳斯那里做客，然后独自回到衣橱的另一端，她知道那绝不是她的幻想。  
她返回房间看了钟，果然甚至没超过一分钟。  
这一次露西没有打算告诉任何人，她知道不会有人相信她的，没有人。  
临睡前，她不死心地又去看了那衣橱一次，果然，这一次大衣后面又只有木板。她稚嫩的手指贴着光滑的木头抚摸过去，被上漆之后，木头上色泽分明的纹路都摸不出起伏，隐隐约约可以看见的那些条纹就像一道道通往不同次元的门，但女孩找不到钥匙。  
露西轻手轻脚地回到床上躺下，没有惊醒苏珊。她拉起厚厚的棉被抵住鼻子，把激动的喜悦的呼吸都藏在被褥里。佩文西家最小的姑娘骄傲地想，让他们不相信吧，这是只有她知道的，她的秘密国度！但内心深处仍然有着不甘心。  
大半夜的冒险让她第二天早上迟迟起不来，直到彼得强硬地把她摇醒，告诉她，爱德蒙不见了。  
爱德蒙的衣服和鞋子还在房间里，看样子他只是半夜起来去一趟厕所，然后就再没回来。  
整整一周，他们四处寻找爱德蒙，连柯克教授和玛卡蕾蒂太太也被惊动了。他们找遍了房子里外，周围的小山和旷野，询问了周围所有的住户和每一班车辆的司机，爱德蒙踪影全无。彼得从一开始发誓找到爱德蒙就要拧死他，到最后红着眼睛反省自己是否对爱德蒙一向太过严厉，但都对搜索工作毫无益处。这七天里，佩文西另外三兄妹每个人都吃不好、睡不着，爱德蒙在时固然显得挺讨厌，他一旦不在，众人才意识到他们的兄弟对这个家来说有多重要。  
其中露西是受到折磨最重的一个，她年龄最小，参加的搜救工作最少，彼得和苏珊都在寻找之余安慰开解她，把责任揽走，但这个念头不知从何时冒了出来，并且在她脑海中越扎越深：  
爱德蒙会不会在纳尼亚呢？  
如果现实里到处都找不到他，他就应该在异世界。他只穿着睡衣失踪，就该是还在房子里。她知道爱德蒙喜欢找自己麻烦，如果他有意盯梢、跟踪自己，也到了纳尼亚，但是迷路了、被白女巫抓住了，以至回不来……  
但这个念头她没法跟任何人说，只是关于她自己，就已经说不清楚，再扯上失踪的爱德蒙，不知道彼得要怎样说她添乱呢！  
最开始她甚至有几分故意不说，让爱德蒙吃点苦头的心理，但对爱德蒙安慰的担忧、对劳碌的长兄长姐的愧疚很快占据上风。  
一个星期之后，她终于决定摊开对哥哥姐姐说：“我们得试一些不一样的办法了。”  
彼得没有说话。  
苏珊问：“什么？”  
露西鼓起勇气说：“爱德蒙可能在纳尼亚，我猜。”  
好一会两个年长的男孩女孩都没反应过来，然后他们才从脑中挖出小妹妹一周多以前说过的那个幻想。彼得苦笑一声，疲惫得没力气愤怒了。苏珊叹了口气，怜悯地看着她。  
他们显然认为露西太过担忧而进一步完善自己的幻想，甚至为失踪的兄弟找到了一个去处——就跟安慰死者家属说死者去了上帝的花园一样。  
露西完全从他们脸上看出这种想法，连日的折磨和挫败让她几乎尖叫：“除非通过衣橱能去另一个世界你们没法解释爱德蒙为什么会穿着睡衣在房子里消失啊！”  
他们被这音量吓了一跳，苏珊脸上的担忧更浓更明显，彼得反倒神情严肃，然后他站起来：“我们去看看。”  
露西脸色一喜。  
“彼得？等等，你……”苏珊转头看着已经绕过她走向门口的彼得，“你不会真的……”  
彼得牵住高兴地向他靠过来的露西的手，回头对苏珊说：“总得试试。”  
那含着忧郁和郑重的一眼让苏珊想起柯克教授的话。因爱德蒙的失踪，他们更加着紧小妹妹，因而对露西精神状态的担忧也被教授发现了，年长者给予的指导是，作为亲人，至少要装作相信她。  
于是他们来到了遍地积雪的纳尼亚。

露西选择在今早坦白并非毫无把握，这一周来她一直感到什么在呼唤她，催促她到纳尼亚去，最开始爱德蒙失踪导致的焦虑混乱让她忽略了，而当爱德蒙可能在纳尼亚这个想法诞生，那些呼唤愈加强烈地蕴绕在她心里。  
今早起床时她头发无风自动，不用任何人告之，露西就知道衣橱里那扇失灵时不灵的门一定开着，在那儿等着自己。


	2. King's Palace

走在一成不变的雪地里，露西总觉得纳尼亚有什么改变了，具体在哪里，她又说不出来。怀着几分新奇和担忧，她带领兄姐走到半羊人图姆纳斯的山洞前，令她讶异地，隔着一个山脚她就看见了绕着鲜花的路标，而且山洞门前多了一圈篱笆一样的装饰，上面缠着新绿的藤条，显得有生气和漂亮得多。  
露西又惊讶又欢喜，她记得图姆纳斯说过，纳尼亚没有冬天也没有鲜花，而且白女巫的淫威之下大家都战战兢兢。  
敲开山洞的门，图姆纳斯对见到他的小朋友大为惊喜，热烈欢迎了佩文西三兄妹。  
方一坐下，露西就迫不及待地问：“冬天快要结束了吗？”  
“什么？”半羊人端着茶壶转过身，“你是说外面那些花？那是从凯尔城堡摘来的。”  
彼得问：“什么城堡？”  
“凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡，” 图姆纳斯为每一个孩子斟茶，一边说，“国王的住所。”  
露西端起一杯茶，好奇从茶杯上方观察显得有生气多了的房子，而且她觉得图姆纳斯有点胖了：“可你们不是不承认白女巫吗？”  
图姆纳斯暖暖地笑起来：“当然不是白女巫，是新王，我们真正的王。他登基后，王宫山谷的冬天就融化了，那里四季如春，我们经常去那儿踏青什么的。”  
苏珊不可置信地重复：“到国王的城堡去踏青？”  
“我不知道你们的世界是怎么样，在纳尼亚，真正的王在位，就可以这么干。”  
图姆纳斯最后给自己也倒了一杯，然后坐在他们对面，对露西说：“上次你走后不久，白女巫的统治就结束了，新王登基，国王放出了所有被白女巫抓起来的人，解放了树和河。虽然总体还是冬天的样子，可是我们已经可以每年过圣诞节了。”  
“那太好了，”露西喜形于色，“没想到我这么短时间没来，这里就发生了这么大的改变！”  
“这么短？”图姆纳斯摇了摇头，“可是，露西，离你上次来，已经过了二十年了。”  
屋子里似乎一时静下来，三个孩子面面相觑。  
图姆纳斯茫然地看着他们。彼得首先费力地开口：“你说……二十年？”  
“是啊，难道……对你们不是这样？”  
露西震惊地说：“我只离开了一周！”  
苏珊说：“哦，上帝。”  
他们都想到一个问题，如果爱德蒙真的在一周前就到了这里，他会怎么样？跟随现实的时间还是这里的？会变成一个大人吗？  
瞥见兄姐略带不安和焦虑的神色，露西连忙提出他们的困扰：“其实这一次我们来是想请求帮助，我们的一个兄弟不见了，我怀疑他迷失在了纳尼亚。”  
“纳尼亚可是很大的，”图姆纳斯闻言也有些忧虑，“你们的兄弟叫什么名字？我可以告诉鸟和树，请大家一起帮忙找。”  
彼得迫不及待地说：“他叫……”  
未出口的名字突然被敲门声打断了。  
图姆纳斯说：“等等。”他起身去开门，佩文西兄妹探头看去，打开的门板外，站着一匹狼。  
那只狼有彼得的腰那么高，灰黑相间的毛色背上几乎是黑的，往下过渡间慢慢变浅，到足底已经是纯白，它看起来魁梧而凌厉，屋内的三个孩子都不由露出惧意。  
图姆纳斯对这位拜访者远不如对佩文西兄妹热情，但也称不上坏，礼貌地问：  
“有什么事，阁下？”  
狼的声音有些嘶哑，语气平淡地说：“国王听说纳尼亚来了几个人类，想见见他们。”  
图姆纳斯喃喃：“一定是那几棵好传八卦的树说的。”他转向孩子们时脸上已经带出喜色，“孩子们，准备好觐见国王吧，他公正又慈悲，会帮助你们的。”  
孩子们再度对视，然后彼得点了点头。

跟着狼走在积雪的大地上，彼得苏珊忧心忡忡地四顾着，露西则活跃得多，亲热地向狼搭话：“你好，先生？还是该称您阁下？你是大臣吗？是什么职位？您叫什么名字？”  
“我是保安局长，”狼低沉地回应，“保安局长封列士•尤尔夫。”  
“啊哈，那就是警察吗？还是将军？”  
“纳尼亚没有战争。”这么回答一句后，狼紧接着又用低得多的声音说，“至少现在没有。”  
满心雀跃的露西没有注意，走在狼另一侧的彼得却听到了，看了狼一眼，他心里的不安更加了一分。

翻过一道山脊，展现在佩文西兄妹面前的风景将他们全然震住了，仿佛有一条看不见的线分割，一边是白雪皑皑，一边是风景如画，大片绵延的、茂盛的绿色草坡，让人看到就想顺着一路滚下去，群山环绕的山谷中心是清澈的湖泊，几乎四面环水的美丽宏伟的城堡如同伫立在镜面上，水波从城堡下的岩壁周围流过，在山谷的范围外逐渐变成平整的冰面，鲜花点缀在山谷内侧，远远的云落在城堡周围，天上真正的和湖里的倒影重叠在一起，轻淡飘逸，看起来王宫建在天上。  
踩在山脊，三个孩子都不由低头看向脚下，来回确认这条分界线。  
“这是魔法的力量，” 封列士解释道，声音里充满意味深长，“只有真王的周围冬天才能解冻。”  
这生机勃勃的景色驱散了些佩文西兄妹心头的阴霾，走进王宫时，他们的情绪都好多了。  
封列士将他们带到一间铺着金红相间的地毯的会客室，跟门口的守卫交谈了几句，孩子们听到国王之前在花园，然后他抬头看向房门外走廊的另一头，接着恭敬地低下头去。  
佩文西兄妹立刻意识到国王来了，他们感到一丝紧张，紧接着一个清朗的声音传来：  
“我听说来了几个人类世界的小朋友。”  
那位国王大步走进来，佩着金冠和长剑，深棕色的披风随着他的脚步荡在身后，他的右手还拿着细细的权杖。  
佩文西三兄妹全怔住了。  
露西发出一声呜咽般的小声喃喃：“爸爸。”  
眼前的年轻国王，太像他们父亲穿着军装告别时的样子，那金冠压在深栗色的头发上的样子和军帽压在他们父亲头上一模一样，一样颜色的眼睛，一样形状的鼻子。  
只是一眼，他们就明白，这是爱德蒙，他们丢失的兄弟，不会是别人。  
在四兄妹里，爱德蒙是最像父亲的一个，他也最依赖父亲，所以当父亲离开家，没有人能管得住他，他变得日渐暴躁，也对“代替”父亲在家里的地位的彼得特别敌对。

国王注视着孩子们，感到惊讶和熟悉：“我觉得你们很眼熟……”他困惑地喃喃，“就像在梦里见过……”梦中之梦那么深，那么浓，那么难以忘怀。  
露西突然尖叫出声：“爱德蒙！”她几乎没哭出来，“爱德蒙！”  
那天晚上他果真跟着她来了纳尼亚！他在魔法的国度已经长大成人，然后不认得他们了！  
苏珊靠过去抱住她，彼得还是牢牢盯着爱德蒙，这一刻他竟没感到悲伤，而是想，爱德蒙果然如他所愿，长成很像父亲的男人了。  
青年版的爱德蒙被从那恍惚的状态中惊醒，恢复一国之主的气度，他对露西几欲落泪的表情不能理解，放柔了声音说：“你知道我的名字？”  
封列士用低沉的声音说：“爱德蒙国王的名字在这片大陆上无人不知。”  
“好了，”爱德蒙表情轻松了些，“别替我自夸了。”  
两个女孩子都不可思议的盯着国王，她们几乎怀疑起自己的判断。这个成熟、沉稳、有风度的男人，是他们的兄弟吗？那个永远带刺的不讨人喜欢的男孩？  
是时光将他变的太多，还是他们根本就不曾真正认识他？


	3. King's Family

露西的眼泪终于默默流出来，真正的哭泣反而是无声的。  
爱德蒙国王的表情立刻重归严肃：“你有不平之事，还是悲伤之事？”那带着金冠的年轻人低沉地说：“我许多年没见过眼泪了，我还以为纳尼亚已经足够平安喜乐。”  
“再平安喜乐也与我们无关。”彼得冲口而出，上前一步：“也与你无关！”  
爱德蒙讶异地看向他，这陌生无辜的表情让彼得的怒火完全被激发，他们心急火燎的时候，他却在享受王座！  
彼得控制不住自己冲那个国王大喊：“你总该记得你本来不是这个世界的人！爱德蒙，跟我们回去！”  
话音未落，封列士骤然一跃，把彼得扑倒在地，利齿径直探向他脖颈，女孩子的尖叫和爱德蒙国王的喝声一同响起：“封列士！别伤人！”  
封列士从未想过在国王面前杀戮，他只是放出最强的威慑，一只狼爪还踩在彼得胸前，竖瞳紧紧盯着脸色惨白的少年，低沉的咆哮从巨齿间溢出：  
“陛下，他们想带走我们的王。”  
爱德蒙想安抚他一句“你想多了”，但惯常的严谨让他无法说出口，他虽然没有将彼得的怒气放在心上，但已经懂得这几个孩子自称自己的家人，并且开始相信。  
没有得到回应，狼凝立不动，腥热的吐息喷在彼得脸上。  
“等等，”苏珊突然开口，声音因为紧张而沙哑，她径直看向爱德蒙，“你今年多少岁？”  
彼得和露西悚然而惊，他们一看到和爸爸相似的国王就认定他是走失的兄弟，但迄今为止过去二十年，爱德蒙的年龄该比这位国王看上去大得多。  
“不知道。”  
爱德蒙平稳地回答，他望着两姐妹，并不像她们那样存疑，“我不记得自己来到纳尼亚的年龄，”他已经能确认自己的身份，“我保持这个样貌好几年了，这是简蒂丝的魔法，她给过我一个祝福，让我停留在最好的年纪。”  
魔法造成的奇迹太多了，孩子们不信也得信。  
爱德蒙叹了口气，说：“封列士，回来吧。”  
明确的命令下，封列士后退，慢慢回到爱德蒙身后，双瞳仍然盯着彼得。  
彼得顾不上看他，爬起来站到两个妹妹面前，以保护者和排斥的态度面对爱德蒙：“你什么都不记得了？”  
爱德蒙若有所思，没有直接回答，坐在身后的主位扶手大椅中。  
在纳尼亚呆得太久，孩童时期的事情爱德蒙已经忘得差不多了，但他确实记得，他最初生活之处好像是个和纳尼亚完全不同的地方。  
“我现在不能想起来，”最终爱德蒙说，“需要点时间，我想不会太长。”  
最多用魔法。  
爱德蒙可以使用魔法，他的教养者简蒂丝，上一任女王教给他的。他不是天生的巫师，所以不能直接使用魔法，必须通过他的血——简蒂丝说，那是真王之血。

“你能确认，你是我们的兄弟？你相信？”苏珊在彼得身后质疑，声音因为后怕此刻才开始微微发抖。  
“自然。”爱德蒙回答，“我是人类，从纳尼亚之外的世界来，总有来处，总有家人，何况——”他认真打量着几个孩子，“我们的面貌有相像之处。”  
佩文西家的孩子鼻子都很像。  
“那你跟我们回去吗？”彼得说，他的脸色仍然苍白，却因此显得眼睛很亮。  
年龄的问题要怎么解决，到时候再说，或者他们在纳尼亚停留再久一点，寻找倒回时间的魔法也行，总之要把兄弟带回去。  
但爱德蒙毫不犹豫地摇头：“我是王，不可能离开纳尼亚。”  
露西发出失望的声音，可怜兮兮地说：“爱德蒙——”  
苏珊反倒松了口气，她实在难以想象，突然间多出个做国王的兄弟，到现在为止发生的一切都像一团乱麻。  
彼得敏锐地发现，封列士在爱德蒙身后微微裂开嘴，好像是露出一个笑容，又像是深藏威胁。

爱德蒙看向露西这小女孩时，总是会柔和一些，他冲自己的小妹妹露出个尽管浅但切实的笑容，房间里气氛为之一松，然后爱德蒙沉吟着说：“为什么非得我跟你们走不可呢？”  
彼得沉声说：“你想说什么？”难道有什么魔法，可以让他同时在两个世界生活？  
但爱德蒙是最快摆脱了所谓亲缘影响的，从白女巫手里接过王冠后，他毕竟已经远离亲人二十年了，最初的触动过去，他迅速恢复一国之主的风范，从容地提议：“你们要是留下来的话，我可以封你们做公爵和女公爵——”  
彼得方才消弭的怒火又涌了上来：“好像我们稀罕这个！”  
苏珊低声说：“我宁愿现在就回去。”  
爱德蒙沉默一下，看向露西：  
“那么你呢？我封你做公主，好吗？”  
露西点点头又摇摇头，抹掉眼泪，她稚气但坚定地说：“不用公主，但我要留在这儿，直到你跟我们一起回去。”  
她始终觉得是自己把爱德蒙弄丢的，有责任找回他。  
彼得缓缓向她转头，目光缄默而深沉，短短不到一天里，他似乎瞬间成长，现在很难从表面看出他的心里活动。苏珊则稍带谴责地看向她。  
露西视而不见，用力盯着爱德蒙，好像谁先挪开目光谁就输了，但余光瞟见封列士的兽瞳几乎竖成两条线，正紧紧盯着她，让她脊背发寒，险些尖叫出来，刷地移开视线。  
这一眼也让她想起一件事，立刻忘记那发毛的感觉又看向爱德蒙，匆匆道：“但是今晚不行！今晚我们必须回山洞去，图姆纳斯先生还在等我们呢！”  
“图姆纳斯？”爱德蒙的语调微微上扬，进入这个房间以来，他的表情真正放松下来，这个变化不甚明显，但不知为何——或许是由于血缘——在三个孩子眼里分外显眼，露西为此雀跃，顿时放掉方才大部分不愉快，彼得却莫名地心酸。  
爱德蒙轻声说：“老朋友啊，那我一起去拜访吧。”  
国王丝毫没有顾虑作为不速之客是否会受到主人的欢迎，因为他和那个半羊人确实就是这种程度的好友。  
他站起身，单手挽起拖到地的披风一端，“走吧，现在去还能赶上晚餐。”


	4. King's Power

爱德蒙在入住永冻的凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡的第一周，决定到地牢去冒险。  
开始他还像真正的冒险家一样蹑手蹑脚、小心翼翼，但因为不成熟的技术很快暴露行踪，同时发现，那些守卫的狼看到自己也会假装没看到。  
他丝毫不觉得冒险的趣味性被降低了，反而因为自己的特权大为得意，举止也很快变得大摇大摆起来。  
整个冰窟般的地牢里他走过差不多一半冰洞牢房，才发现了唯一一个囚犯，一个狼狈的半羊人。  
他的上半身是人，下半身是两只蹄子，卷发里伸出羊的耳朵和角。爱德蒙不由目不转睛地盯着他，他虽然已经知道这里是魔法的国度，但还没有看过真正超乎想象的东西，女王是个美丽的女子，替她拉车的小矮人至少有人类的形状，王宫守卫封列士虽然能说话，但外形还是彻头彻尾的狼。  
这个半羊人则一看就是魔法的造物，他被爱德蒙的出现吓了一跳，因为他正抱着饭钵试图从里面舔出一点儿面包屑，上次那里面被放入食物已经是三天前的事情了。  
爱德蒙不想吓到这魔法生物，迟疑了一刻他就想起口袋里还有他在下午茶时留的一块点心，他马上掏出来递给看上去饿坏了的囚犯。  
半羊人图姆纳斯顾不得多想，就被食物夺走注意力，他连忙接过点心狼吞虎咽，两口就咬掉一大半，但紧接着他又舍不得了，开始一小口一小口几乎是舔的进食，尽力想把有食物在口的感觉多保持一会儿。  
爱德蒙没法体会他的心情，只是好奇地问“你为什么被关在这儿？”  
图姆纳斯顾啃点心的动作停下来，忧郁地低声说：“因为我私通人类……”  
他还以为男孩是个矮人的幼崽，因为好奇而溜进来玩的，虽然这也不算全错。没等他警告男孩这里的危险，爱德蒙已经诧异地说：“这不可能。”他这会儿已经完全忘记露西提过的那个半羊人。国王、臣民、魔法，这几天他经历的东西太多了，叫他的脑子塞得满满的，“我就是个人类，可我快要登基做国王了。”  
图姆纳斯大为惊讶：“可、可，现在是白女巫……”他本想说“占领了纳尼亚”，但爱德蒙已经抢过话头：“但下一任国王是我。”  
虚弱的半羊人瞪着他，目光渐渐转为了然：“是的、是的，我就知道，您一定会来的，陛下，她抗拒不了您，您是真王……”  
他语无伦次的絮叨爱德蒙大部分没有听懂，但还是让他的虚荣心大为满足，爱德蒙耸耸肩：“可能你交往的那个人类特别令简——女王陛下讨厌吧。没关系，等我登基就放你出来。”  
图姆纳斯恭敬地低头，同时动了动被铁链锁起的两条腿：“对不起，陛下，我不能向您行礼。”  
按照爱德蒙的观点，用不着对一个囚犯太开恩，但半羊人恭敬顺服的态度让他很高兴，这会儿要是不做点什么，简直就像办不到似的，所以他说：“我这就叫封列士拿钥匙来，”他还是补充上一句，“他不敢不拿来的。”  
并不真正具有权力和威信的人，才会特别强调自己的权威，但还不了解他的半羊人半点没觉得这话讨厌，只是诚实地说：“不行的，陛下，这不是普通锁链，是白女巫的魔法。”  
爱德蒙带点惊异地端详了一下，还是没有辨别出那上面是否有白女巫的力量气息，毕竟他开始接触魔法的时间还太短，但破坏一个魔法再简单不过了。  
男孩子是不会畏惧一点小伤的，爱德蒙在锁链上划破手指——这时候他才发现锁链上还带着倒刺，爱德蒙不由觉得这处罚太严重了，他决定，等他做王，会更加宽容的，到时候众人都会感恩戴德。  
血滴在钥匙孔，然后爱德蒙默念咒语，魔法镣铐消失了，图姆纳斯低喃：“一定是真王的血能破解邪恶魔法……”  
他的声音太轻了，爱德蒙沉浸在第一次用出魔法的兴奋中，没有听见。  
但半羊人没立刻站起来，让爱德蒙有点儿不好意思：“你不疼吧？要知道，这是我第一次做到。”  
图姆纳斯摇摇头，扶着铁栏站起，感激崇敬地看向爱德蒙：“陛下，你愿意到我那儿做客吗？”  
每一个王子都要偷溜出王宫，每一个王子都要微服出巡，回想起看过的童话，爱德蒙一口答应。

图姆纳斯的屋子已经在他被捕时毁了，屋里到处是翻到的家具和杯盏灯纸，图姆纳斯难过地捡起他父亲的照片。  
爱德蒙终于想起来，这半羊人是招待了他妹妹的那个，但他仍然没想到这个消息是从他自己口中透露出去的，他还以为简蒂丝无所不知。  
看着一室狼藉，爱德蒙不由想起被敌军空袭威胁的家乡，带着真切的惋惜和愤怒，他皱着眉说：“太粗暴了！等我登基，我要重新制定法律，就算抓捕犯人，也该按照程序来，不该跟强盗似的。”  
“感谢你的正直，陛下。” 图姆纳斯怀念地把相片重新挂到墙上，“父亲会很高兴的。”  
图姆纳斯没法在短时间内把屋子收拾好，于是他带爱德蒙去了他最好的朋友海狸家，顺便向他们报平安。  
海狸夫妇热情地接待了图姆纳斯的救命恩人，不停地给爱德蒙添抹了蜂蜜的烤肉和美味浓汤，饭后冰淇淋都给了他格外大的一碗。  
那天晚上，爱德蒙忘掉了庞大而空旷的冰之王宫，在美味的食物、温暖的壁炉陪伴下，呼呼大睡。

“图姆纳斯！我的朋友，我有一阵子没有喝到你的下午茶了。”  
冰雪与鲜花并存的洞窟外，成年的爱德蒙国王大步走过去，他在此世的第一个朋友正等在洞门口，丝毫不意外他突如其来的拜访。  
“我很荣幸，陛下，但现在早已超过下午茶时间了。”图姆纳斯笑着上前，拥抱了国王。然后他们互相松开，“不过你可以享用晚餐，爱德蒙陛下。”  
那个年轻的国王回头看佩文西兄妹：“事情等吃完再说吧。”  
图姆纳斯深信国王的本领，并没急着询问佩文西兄妹找人的进度，饭桌上他和爱德蒙叙旧闲聊，气氛轻快，三个孩子都有点食不下咽，频频看向爱德蒙，但图姆纳斯做的食物太过美味，而且孩子们也都饿了，不知不觉间吃下不少。  
饭后甜点有冰淇淋和土耳其软糖，图姆纳斯挨个询问孩子们喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋，并且把装着覆盖椰粉白霜的软糖直接放在爱德蒙面前：“陛下，你最喜欢的糖果。”  
露西脱口而出：“爱德蒙也最喜欢土耳其软糖。”  
彼得看向她，语气甚至有点严厉：“他就是爱德蒙。”  
融洽的气氛仿佛一张纸那样被戳破了，露西有点被吓到，苏珊搂住她的肩，责备地看向彼得，彼得也意识到，低声说，“抱歉，露。”  
露西摇了摇头，看向爱德蒙，爱德蒙拿起一个粉色的软糖方块，慢慢端详着，没有参与进佩文西兄妹的小小矛盾中。  
图姆纳斯看了看他们，问：“怎么了？”  
爱德蒙放下软糖，抬头望向他：“你还记得吧，我到纳尼亚就是二十年前，”他耸耸肩，沉稳地说，“他们丢了的那个兄弟可能就是我。”


	5. King's Wish

凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡的厅室走廊里，华美的雕饰与墙纸被掩藏在了冰层之下，变成简洁而凌厉的线条，与凡世宫殿的奢华亮丽不同，这里更像魔法砌出来的冰之堡垒。  
除了大殿里，室内倒并不冷，每个房间的地面上都铺了厚厚的纯白皮毛地毯，也放置了许多与环境稍许格格不入的精美器具摆设，那也不过是短短几天内，魔法女王为未来新王添置的很多东西的一部分。  
“你刚刚去看了你的卧室了，怎么样？”白女巫面容和善地看着视冬天里的珍贵水果不顾，专注地吃着她的魔法软糖的男孩。  
“很棒！”爱德蒙兴奋地说，“谢谢您，陛下。”  
白女巫微笑地摇摇头：“你是我的继承者，下一任国王，不用叫我陛下。”  
“那我该怎么称呼您？”  
白女巫的神情遥远而莫测：“在久远的时代，我还没有做女王的时候，我有一个名字，叫简蒂丝。”她伸手摸了摸爱德蒙栗色的头发：“现在你知道了我的真名，我们建立起联系，你就能用我的魔法了。”  
爱德蒙又惊又喜：“你是说，魔法！我也能和你一样吗？”  
在这一瞬间，爱德蒙想，他学会魔法后，要给彼得点厉害瞧瞧，让彼得不敢再欺辱他，要教训露西，教她学会对哥哥尊重，要停止战争，让爸爸回来，要做一个优秀的国王，被千百代传诵，各种各样的念头涌现出来，然后一瞬间之后，这些念头都消失了，只留下一片古怪的空白，好像没什么是他真正特别想做的。  
白女巫说：“恐怕不能完全一样，你毕竟不是巫师，有些魔法对我就像思考，你却不能理解。好在我们有一个弥补的办法，你是一个真正的王，你的血液可以代替魔力。”  
“我是天生的王吗？”爱德蒙大胆地说，方才那片空白让他对魔法的兴趣消退了不少，转而将注意力放在女巫刚说出的话上，充满希望地说：“您一眼就看出来了，所以要收养我，让我继承王位——”  
佩文西家四兄妹，彼得是最稳重最受重视的，苏珊是最聪明最被期待的，露西是最年幼最被宠爱的，爱德蒙就是最被忽视的。于是他学会了自得其乐，更糟糕的是新学校教给了他以他人取乐，这无疑让他从被忽视变得讨人厌了，遗憾的是他自己没觉得。  
女巫凝视着他，然后笑了：“当然。”她搂住他，亲昵地把他裹进自己白色的毛皮披风里，“你是永远的纳尼亚的国王，唯一的国王。”

爱德蒙睁开眼睛，有些不适地在毛茸茸的被子地滚了半圈，好像他还是那个刚刚入住冰冻城堡的孩子，但转眼，身旁壁炉内未尽残火在炭木上发出的噼啪一声，让他清醒过来。  
先王的时期，凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡里只有蓝色的魔法火焰，从不被允许生起红色的真正的火。  
爱德蒙推开被子，忍不住微皱眉头，此时凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡是春天，花园里鲜花盛开，野兽休憩繁衍，晚上也用不着盖那么厚的被子，但山谷之外仍然一片寒冬。  
他曾为此深探森林，潜入河底，翻过高山，跨越平原，甚至远洋出海，但在纳尼亚全境，都没有找到解封冬天的方法。沙漠另一头就是异国，爱德蒙考虑过要不要到那么远的地方去寻找，但还是放弃了，他不能离开凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡太远太久。  
他忍不住想起简蒂丝，如果仍是她在王位上，她能解决吗？  
简蒂丝是他见过的唯一的巫师，而且魔法强大，无所不能，他相信简蒂丝有办法解除纳尼亚的冬天，但同时也明白，简蒂丝喜欢冬天，对民众的感情也并不体恤，她不会那么做。  
只是他已经很久没梦到过去的事情了，那还是他刚到纳尼亚的时候。  
昨夜他们并没有谈成什么，整整一个星期的寻找与担忧，三个孩子都已经累坏了。吃完晚饭，对图姆纳斯简单说明情况，他们已经困倦不已，幸好半羊人早就料定国王不会让孩子留宿王宫，而是一同来访，一早为他们铺好床，壁炉也烧得暖烘烘的，孩子们倒头就睡。  
过去家人的记忆爱德蒙仍然没什么印象，但二十年前在纳尼亚的经历并不那么模糊，爱德蒙依稀还记得，刚登上王位的他还是个孩子，很是任性妄为了一段时间。  
整个王宫——整个王国，任他予取予求。  
简蒂丝实在不能算个好的教导者，她太溺爱他了，从来不对他说一句重话，更别提斥骂和责罚。金色头发绿色眼睛的美丽女王将他视若己出，倍加呵护，为他装饰寝宫和花园，为他准备礼服和铠甲，传授他魔法与知识，传给他大臣与王位。  
她把她拥有的一切都赠给了他。

孩子们各自起床走出房间，年轻的国王已经和半羊人在客厅里，图姆纳斯哼着歌准备早饭，把培根切成一片片放到夹着煎鸡蛋的面包上，爱德蒙靠在壁炉边，读一本书，大红的披风铺开在沙发上，他的金色佩剑和银色权杖正依在他身旁。  
“早上好。”看到佩文西三兄妹走出来，爱德蒙首先合上书，打招呼道。  
彼得走在最前，看到爱德蒙时，他不由怔住，要不是后面的露西揉着眼睛一头撞在他背上，他差点迈不动步。  
简朴低矮的洞穴屋子里，爱德蒙端坐在那儿，便如同君驾所临，让壁炉的火光变得金墙碧饰般辉煌起来。  
那个念头冒出的一瞬，彼得感到陌生的黯然，他不是看起来像个国王，他就是个国王。  
那是彼得一直不愿意去正视的一点、几乎可以当做自己从未发现一点：他们和爱德蒙的距离，已经不是语言可以消匿的了。

图姆纳斯端着装了五份早餐的大盘子走过来，亲切地说：“早上好，孩子们，快去洗漱吧，等你们坐上餐桌，牛奶就煮好了。”  
早餐桌上延续了前一天晚餐的沉默，彼得与苏珊都埋头用餐，一言不发，露西时不时悄悄瞥向爱德蒙，爱德蒙一直没有开口。  
苏珊似乎是真的暂时不想理会这一团乱的关系，彼得则一直暗中注意着爱德蒙，他已经发现，这个成年的爱德蒙其实比起给他的初印象要沉默得多，如果这个结论成立，也就是说，昨天爱德蒙并非没有受到震动。  
露西已经几次想开口，但不知道如何称呼爱德蒙，爱德蒙察觉她的想法，但直到用完早餐，才转头对她说：“你可以直呼我的名字。”  
露西不防他跟自己说话，连忙回答：“好的，陛……爱德蒙。”这名字就像个魔咒一样，一出口就打破了什么看不见摸不着又确实存在的东西，露西喊出离别一周的兄弟的名字，稚嫩的脸上的神情鲜亮轻松起来。  
爱德蒙鼓励地对她微微点头，然后转向另外两个孩子，众人都已陆续放下刀叉，年轻的国王说：“既然纳尼亚和另一个世界的时间不对等，你们或许不急着回去？”  
苏珊沉默着没表态，视线垂向桌面，彼得坚定地看着爱德蒙，露西连连摇头。  
于是国王问：“现在，你们要住在图姆纳斯家，还是我的王宫里呢？”  
露西立刻说：“王宫！”  
彼得沉声道：“王宫。”


	6. King's Heir

于是事情就这么定了。三个孩子向图姆纳斯道别，跟着国王回到凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡，这对他们倒是相当新奇的经历：与一位国王一起走在雪地和草坡上——毕竟在他们来自的世界，国王出行是不可能没有侍卫与仪仗的——即使这个国王其实是他们的兄弟。  
回到王宫，爱德蒙令狐狸侍女和兔子侍女为他们准备房间，露西和苏珊一间，彼得一间，在侍女欢快亲切地询问露西喜好时，她一直目不转睛地盯着兔子侍女的耳朵，很想上手去摸一摸。  
当兔子侍女靠过来踮起脚尖高举手臂来量她的尺寸好准备衣服时，那长长的洁白的毛茸茸的耳朵在她眼睛前一晃一晃，露西不得不用左手抓住右手来抑制这种冲动。  
动物侍女们的能力出乎露西的意料，拿来长裙很快就改到合适的尺寸，等兔子侍女为露西、狐狸侍女为苏珊改好衣服，一个半牛人女侍卫来通报，国王邀请他们去花园。  
姑娘们在房间门口碰到了彼得，比起苏珊和露西，彼得倒方便得多，一位灌侍女给他拿来了爱德蒙年少时候的衣服，还挺合适。

年轻的国王等在花园门口，也换了一身衣服，不那么正式，显得随和一些。  
露西提起裙子跑过去，想起昨天来访时，国王也是从花园回来，便问道：“你很喜欢花吗？”  
爱德蒙对她摇摇头，抬起头向随后跟来的彼得和苏珊说：“我要把你们介绍给一位朋友。”  
他肃重的语气感染了孩子们，三个孩子表情都严肃起来，一言不发地跟他穿过花园，到达百花的另一头，那里有一栋木房子，比起整个王宫来看实在简陋，甚至越走近看，那越显得像一个……马厩。  
走进去他们才发现那确实是一个马厩，因为里面只住着一匹马，没有马鞍和缰绳，有一排木栏上面放着不同种类的草，旁边还有一只糖罐。  
那是一匹老马，即使没什么关于马的知识，孩子们也能从它松弛的身形上看出来，它正缓缓地咀嚼着草叶，爱德蒙进去时，它咬断一根草，不紧不慢、老态龙钟地抬起头。  
国王走到它面前，单膝跪下去：“菲利，我来看你了，老伙计。”他贴上菲利的脸颊，神情柔和而悲伤。  
“你每天都来看我。”菲利侧了侧脸，蹭蹭爱德蒙的头，然后看向在门口站成一排的孩子们：“但第一次带朋友来。”  
爱德蒙回头看向孩子们，一时不知道该怎么介绍，菲利已经看出来：“他们是人类……还和你有些像。”  
年迈的马儿用睿智的语气说：“是你的孩子们吗？”  
彼得的表情霎时变得很精彩，苏珊看了眼他，扑哧笑出声来，露西倒是眼睛一亮。  
爱德蒙有些无奈：“他们……”爱德蒙直起身体，抚摸着菲利的脊背，说：“或许是我的兄弟和姐妹。”  
彼得感到轻微的失望以及一些……意料之中，爱德蒙哪怕相信了他们的话，也没有真正立刻把他们当做亲人，哪怕作为国王的严肃和谨慎，他也不会那么轻率。  
年老的菲利很容易疲倦，爱德蒙并没有多呆，很快就告辞，然后带着佩文西三兄妹慢慢散步回去。  
走在琳琅满目的鲜花中很容易让人心情舒畅，露西旺盛的精力则几乎不会被打消，她活跃地问爱德蒙：“那是你的马？”  
爱德蒙回答：“菲利是我最好的朋友。”  
露西追问：“图姆纳斯先生呢？”  
爱德蒙停步，为这个孩子气的问题笑了，但却答得认真：“图姆纳斯是我第一个朋友。”  
苏珊有些不可置信地轻声说：“你第一次笑。”  
爱德蒙一怔，收敛了笑容。  
苏珊后悔地咬住唇，爱德蒙叹了口气，低声说：“菲利已经老了，很快他就会被阿斯兰迎接到另一个国家去。”  
他在位二十年，对于一个国王而言还很年轻，才刚到简蒂丝的五分之一。他不是现在才知道，但第一次刚刚体会离别。  
从简蒂丝的那个祝福在他身上生效的第一秒，就已经注定，这片土地上他所爱的一切都必定先一步离他而去。  
爱德蒙知道他的生命将漫长如星辰，如果他愿意，他可以永远在王位上，但简蒂丝离开的几年后，他就想明白，或许短于一百年，或许长于一百年，他终会离开。  
总有一天他也会需要一个继承人，继承他的魔法与王位，国家和臣民。  
但还不是现在。

中午大家一起享用了丰盛的一餐，不仅种类繁多，质量也毫不逊色于图姆纳斯的精心烹制。露西吃得小肚子滚滚，以至于下午爱德蒙要带他们去草坡上骑马，她完全爬不动，只好由爱德蒙抱着她在马背上玩儿了一下午。  
纳尼亚的马即使出于友谊愿意让人乘骑，为了表示尊敬，骑手通常不会给他们加上马鞍，这种骑法对孩子来说太过危险，所以苏珊和彼得骑的都是可以配马鞍的不能说话的马，如今陪伴爱德蒙打猎奔走的马则是菲利克斯，菲利的侄子。  
晚上回到城堡用餐，玩儿了一下午的露西又打算放开肚子大吃一顿，爱德蒙却限制了她餐后甜点的数量。  
露西想向苏珊求助，苏珊却笑看了看她，对爱德蒙说：“干得好。”  
爱德蒙微微一笑。  
带孩子们见过菲利之后，这位年轻严肃的国王的情绪似乎更加放得开了些。  
得不到冰淇淋，露西只好另找点事情打发在餐桌上的最后一点儿时间，她把目光投到了放在爱德蒙手边的细细权杖上。  
作为权杖来说它未免太细了，而且毫无珠宝装饰。这根权杖从来没有离开过爱德蒙，骑马的时候爱德蒙也会把它挂在腰上。露西之前一直以为那是银制的，但细看才发现是银色的水晶，她不由感到好奇，越发凑近目光，水晶里的银色似乎在流动，而且散发着光辉，同时给人神秘而恒古的感觉，就像……天边垂挂的银河。  
“当我第一次如此端详它的时候，也是这样。”  
爱德蒙的声音将露西惊喜，她才发现自己看的入了迷，兄姐们都已经吃完准备离席，正奇怪地看着自己。  
“它……很漂亮。”一半掩饰自己的窘迫，一半真心赞叹，露西指着权杖说。  
“是的，”爱德蒙弯腰抱起露西，让她坐在自己的一边手臂上，另一只手拿起权杖，带着孩子们走出餐厅，“它是一根独一无二的魔杖。”  
露西惊讶地低头去看：“魔杖……？它不是一根权杖吗？”  
“权杖？”爱德蒙微微摇头，“纳尼亚没有那种东西，国王只需要佩剑就足够了。”  
“你却还有魔杖，”露西兴奋地问“你也会魔法吗？”  
“我会。”爱德蒙从容地回答，“这跟魔杖是我的教导者，上一任女王留下来的。”露西马上想到了白女巫，令她惊讶的是爱德蒙竟然看起来尊敬她。“她也是一位巫师，但是古代魔法规定了这片土地上的王者只能是纯种人类，所以民众不承认她。”  
爱德蒙的声音有些低沉：“我必须承认，她不是一位好王，过于专制冷酷，但她选了一位好继承者。”这句话那么坚定强大，自信无畏。  
这绝不是孩提时期的爱德蒙说得出的话。  
或许因为年纪小，露西是最快接受的，而且已经完全把国王爱德蒙与和她想看两厌的哥哥爱德蒙区分开，短短一天多就完全忘记爱德蒙从前怎样欺负她，一心一意地崇拜起这个成熟的国王兄长来。  
苏珊始终沉默。  
彼得的喉结动了动，说不出话来。

一大一小似乎极为投契，互相说着话，没有注意到彼得和苏珊已经在后面落得越来越远。当落后过半条走廊，国王和佩文西家最小的姑娘的身影消失在拐角前，苏珊突然说：“他真的是爱德蒙吗？”  
这句话的含义叫彼得大为吃惊：“什么？”  
“他说‘或许’，他根本没认为我们真的是他家人。”  
“那是因为……”  
“我跟他看法一样。”  
“苏珊！”  
吼完彼得就后悔了，他惊讶地看到她眼里不知何时已经含满眼泪：“听听他的口气！简直把他当成那个什么女王的儿子一样！你难道不明白，就算他曾经是，他已经完全忘记我们了，根本不会跟我们一起回去了，他不是我们的爱德！”


	7. King's Crown

当天晚上，爱德蒙又做了一个梦。  
刚到纳尼亚时他快活极了，一步登天，成为王储，即将继承一个伟大的王国和最古老的魔法。女王对他极端偏爱。  
爱德蒙渴望这种毫无保留的爱护已经太久了。  
现在回头看，爱德蒙王不由为简蒂丝的教育方式叹息，他理解简蒂丝因为没有自己的孩子而对他的移情与偏爱，但那太过头了，无论爱德蒙怎样敬爱她，也无法把自己能正确成长归功于这位教导者。  
他偷偷放走被关起来的一个半羊人，到他的朋友海狸家去做过客——直到现在他们也是朋友，被马人教导剑术和占星术，一位叫菲利的马自愿臣服他。  
这些对他的影响无可估计。

跟图姆纳斯和海狸夫妇认识后，爱德蒙逐渐接触到纳尼亚的普通百姓，令他吃惊的，动物、植物、兽人们间弥漫着怀疑的气息，他们大多数都不相信白女巫会找来一个真正的人继承王位，少数认识并知道爱德蒙就是王储的，则认为是白女巫无法抗拒古代魔法的力量。  
未来的臣民竟然不是全然赞同敬服国王，这让爱德蒙很是吃惊和惶恐，在图姆纳斯面前他明智地保持沉默，回到王宫后，他急冲冲地向女王反应情况，并且说：“他们非议女王！为什么不让警察把他们都抓起来？”  
女王凝视着他，蓦然笑了：“别担心，亲爱的，他们会支持你的，要相信你有足够的力量让他们都臣服，等你真正登基，那些质疑都会消失。”  
白女巫不知道她给爱德蒙施加的反而是好的影响：自信和从容。  
她以为她的暗示让爱德蒙领会到的是压迫和忽视，但爱德蒙并没有她所想的那么坏，或者说，从本质上讲，爱德蒙就不是坏孩子，只是他的新学校没有教过他半点好东西。当他来到纳尼亚，受到纳尼亚天然的年轻土壤的影响，他的身体慢慢变得强壮，头脑慢慢变得清明，尽管在永冬魔法的压制下这些变化发生得很慢，但确实一直在发挥着效果。  
欺骗让真正善良的人领悟的可能反而是美德，出于对她的尊敬，爱德蒙相信了她的话，变得放松并且镇定。  
另一方面，爱德蒙从来不是个愚笨的孩子，面对无法理解的现状，他开始主动去思考，为什么他可以，简蒂丝就不行。  
图姆纳斯当然不会吝啬告诉他因为他是一个人类。  
爱德蒙简直为此震惊不已，这是什么样一种霸王条款、种族歧视！只能由人类当王，就跟只能让白人掌控国家一样，但这偏偏不是由人类主宰的大陆。  
他们的神祗阿斯兰为什么要定下这样的规则？他确信人类能保护好这片大陆和这些民众？  
在此之前爱德蒙把他看到的一切都归于“魔法大陆”，神奇的生物和神奇的法则都是自然而然的，包括蓦然降临到他头上的王储头衔，他欣然接受，不带怀疑，不假思索，因为那是天降之物，兴奋之余他也并不珍视。  
当他诞生危机感，明白这不是莫名其妙给他的，总有一个缘由。  
定下这缘由的古老魔法他不懂，思考也不会得到结果，但这些探寻中，他意识到成王的资格，并非女王将王冠递给他即可，而是他能为这片土地，这个王国，和这里的民众做些什么。  
带着这种疑虑再去看，爱德蒙看到了，充斥在纳尼亚民众间的紧张和恐惧，小心和压抑。  
在隐瞒身份被带着到处做客的过程中，爱德蒙还发现，纳尼亚十室九空，许多居民不知去向。  
爱德蒙竟有些惧怕这答案，但他还是问了，他相信图姆纳斯的回答，他的命是他救的。  
于是爱德蒙第一次知道自己正在学习的魔法的威力，布满整个凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡的，栩栩如生的雕像，全都是真正的纳尼亚居民变成的。  
那些活生生的动物，在女王的魔杖下变成冰冷的石头，抬到王宫里作为装饰，点缀白女巫至高无上的权威。爱德蒙想到他这些天都是生活在这些人死去的眼睛下，不寒而栗。

学会魔法后爱德蒙看得到雕像上残留的魔法力量，他知道图姆纳斯说的是真话，残酷的真相让他几乎恐惧于见到女王。  
但女王对他那么和蔼可亲。  
爱德蒙忍不住觉得是有什么弄错了，回到简蒂丝身边，他试探地问她对于一些事物的裁决，女王轻描淡写的话让他明白，她的执政手段与理念就是如此，简蒂丝从未正视民众，所在意的只有这片土地的统治权。  
爱德蒙不打算去反对简蒂丝，扭转一个成年人是思维是很艰难的，更何况一个女王。他并非不同情那些孱弱的平民，只是他很快就要登基，何必在这时惹恼简蒂丝？换他上台，自然会执行另一套政策。  
爱德蒙努力说服自己这套想法是多么理所当然，既不会伤害自己的教养者，也对纳尼亚民众的将来有好处，但夜晚在被窝里的翻来覆去让他明白，他骗不了自己，因为对眼下苦难的视而不见，他良心不安。  
他是为了……惧怕女王的权威，惧怕失去自己的地位而不敢反对简丝蒂，而不是为了任何光明正大的理由。  
厚实柔软的被子无法再让他觉得舒适，琳琅满目的餐点无法再让他觉得可口，爱德蒙控制不住自己去想这些东西是怎么来的，他忍不住觉得，他现在是不是就像古时候的一个奴隶主？

愧疚情绪的压迫下，爱德蒙试着去做点什么去补偿，他翻阅那些魔法书，寻找破解石化魔法的咒语，用自己的血做为钥匙，开启魔力的流通。  
学会破解咒语后，爱德蒙释放了城堡里所有动物变成的石像。一开始每天只是几个，在众多石像中像大海挖出的一勺水，毫不起眼，随着登基典礼的临近，每天释放的越来越多，他甚至不在乎会不会引起简蒂丝的注意，爱德蒙执意想在登基之前解放所有石像，他把那当成一种赎罪，好清清白白地带上王冠。  
时间还是来不及，爱德蒙在登基典礼前一口气解放了剩下所有的纳尼亚居民，这让他差点失血致死。  
醒来时爱德蒙在他的卧室里，简蒂丝在他床边。  
他以为会被白女巫惩罚甚至罢黜，但她只是说，继续干下去吧，按照你觉得对的方式巩固你的王位。

从城堡陆续被放出的纳尼亚居民证实了将来的王是一个人类，一个反对白女巫暴政而不是被她蛊惑的人类，让整个纳尼亚都被喜悦的暗流席卷。  
无数家人相聚，无数朋友重逢，一天天变得欢快与积极的气氛中，凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡举行了新王的登基仪式，翘首以盼的动物与植物们看到他们的新王，看起来不甚威严的人类男孩，在坚冰覆盖的高台上、白雪铺满的大地中，从白女巫手中接过王冠与魔杖。  
王冠落在爱德蒙栗色头发上的那一刻，奇迹发生了，整个王宫的冰雪以肉眼可见的速度开始融化。  
辉煌的颜色从城堡尖端透出，新鲜的绿意自雪被下冒出头，树干和枝头的霜化为水流淌，滋润短短时间内经历完整生长的花朵，河床融冰的声音织谱交响曲，新生的浪花拍打碎冰伴奏。  
爱德蒙目瞪口呆地看着这一切，突然有了无尽的勇气和信心。  
从那之后，白女巫就消失了。  
这种变化持续了一整天，王宫所处的整个山谷和里面的一段河面，都迎来春天，从此春夏秋冬四季轮番变幻。  
那时的细节爱德蒙已经记不清，但到现在还在全国各地传唱着。


	8. King's Rule

昨夜似乎下了一场小雨，王宫外的草坡一片青翠的绿色，从露台往下看去，清新又活泼，清晨薄薄的迷雾绕着石柱石栏，温润而带着些微的凉意的早风力道轻柔地扯动衣衫。  
爱德蒙独自扶着栏杆，站在露台上。  
因为苏珊的话一晚上没睡好的彼得，早早起来，走到露台上，就看到年轻的爱德蒙王。彼得走过去，发现爱德蒙似乎已经在这儿很久了，栗色的头发带着微微的湿意，像是被薄雾披上一层纱。  
爱德蒙显然听到了他，但没有打招呼，静静地看着王宫之外，彼得看了他的侧脸一会儿，说：“你看起来并不开心。”  
爱德蒙仍然没有回头：“你知道我的名号是什么吗？”  
彼得摇了摇头，然后他醒悟过来，正要开口，爱德蒙像看到他的回应似的，已经报出答案：“孤独王。”  
这个名号让彼得着实愣住了。  
爱德蒙始终没有看向彼得：“如果你们真的是我的兄弟姐妹就好了，虽然可能没什么区别。”  
彼得马上明白，爱德蒙听到苏珊的话了。  
他想为苏珊的话辩解，但又说不出什么，口腔里充满悲凉和苦涩。  
爱德蒙一开始就没打算听他的回答，说完那句话，转身离开。

之后的一整天，佩文西兄妹都没看到爱德蒙，侍卫告诉他们，爱德蒙王到马人的聚集地探望旧友去了。  
露西很沮丧爱德蒙为什么不带她一起去，彼得心虚地无法回答她。  
他也会奇怪，为什么露西能毫无芥蒂地接受现在的爱德蒙？爱德蒙产生了这么大的变化，在她眼里都毫无区别吗？  
彼得想再跟爱德蒙谈谈，哪怕不知道该说什么，总要有点交流，但他一直等到深夜，爱德蒙都没有回来，最后彼得迷迷糊糊地和衣睡着了。  
第二天早晨，侍女来叫醒他，刚打开门彼得就蓦然惊醒，他迷茫了一刻，然后想起他要干什么，抓住侍女问：“爱德蒙回来了吗？”  
“回来了。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“我不知道，你得去问侍女长或者侍卫……”  
彼得放开她，走出门外，顺着走廊往前小跑，他总觉得这天在走廊上能碰到的人格外多，整个王宫似乎都要热闹一些，这让他找人变得分外不容易，他抓住每一个见过的侍女和侍卫问国王的下落，最后得到答案爱德蒙在书房。

他急匆匆地跑到书房，在推门之前蓦然停手，整理了一下头发和衣服，然后才敲门。  
“请进。”  
平稳从容的成熟男声传出来，彼得恍惚了一下，他第一次在没看见爱德蒙脸的情况下听到他如今的声音，那真的和父亲非常相似，彼得不由想，爱德蒙真的什么都忘了吗？连他曾说他一定会最像父亲也忘了？  
彼得深吸一口气，推门进去。  
爱德蒙从书桌后抬起头，用那种彼得看不出情绪的莫测表情看着他。  
彼得看到他才想起自己还没有想好开场白，于是爱德蒙先开口了：“你来辞行吗？”  
彼得不可思议地说：“为什么要辞行？出于任何理由我们都没必要那么快走，那边过了一周，这里过了二十年，在这里一天，那边才……”  
爱德蒙接口：“一分半不到。”  
彼得兴奋地说：“你也算了！”  
若非在意，何必去计算两个世界的时间差？  
没有再出言确认彼得的想法，爱德蒙不打算隐瞒这一点，他并不真的希望彼得他们离开。  
受了纳尼亚充满魔力的空气的侵染二十年后，爱德蒙的身体素质另一个世界一般意义的成年人强得多，所以在苏珊以为他不会听到的距离，他很清楚地听到了他们的话。  
那些话让他感到的不是难过，而是怅然。意料之中、姗姗来迟的质疑，作为成年人爱德蒙比孩子们更先看到。  
可以作为明证的事物其实一件也没有，仓促定下的亲缘关系，不过是出于联想和期望而已。  
如果连彼得这个佩文西家的长子都认为成年的爱德蒙不再是他们的兄弟，他们还是早些离开为好。他毕竟是爱德蒙王，而不仅作为爱德蒙而活。  
爱德蒙摆弄着手中的羽毛笔，淡淡地说：“不走也好，再过几天，就是纳尼亚最盛大的节日了。”  
彼得投以好奇的目光，爱德蒙说：“圣诞节。”  
“圣诞节？”彼得结结实实吃了一惊，“现在……”他下意识看向窗外，“现在是春天！”  
爱德蒙为他的反应有点讶异地挑起眉：“圣诞节是12月25日。”  
彼得保持了一会儿惊讶的表情，然后喃喃说：“这下我们能弄清纳尼亚是在南半球。”  
爱德蒙明白过来问题是出在季节上，他放下羽毛笔，静静地说：“我登基是在12月，此后12月1月和2月就是春天。”  
彼得恍然，图姆纳斯说过爱德蒙登基后王宫山谷的冰雪才融化，他明白了纳尼亚这反常季节的由来，闭上嘴巴。  
爱德蒙却被勾起一点兴趣：“那个世界，圣诞节是因为什么？”  
彼得回答：“耶稣的生日。”  
爱德蒙了然地点点头，说：“在纳尼亚，圣诞节是阿斯兰的生日。”  
这个名字让彼得无端地感到亲切和温暖：“你说过阿斯兰，你说菲利会被阿斯兰接走，他是纳尼亚的神？”  
爱德蒙轻声说，“他是纳尼亚唯一的神，永恒的王，这片土地上的法则都由阿斯兰定下。”爱德蒙没有说的是，他正试图改变这一点，在怎么也找不到阿斯兰之后。  
他低头在面前的羊皮纸上添了两句，然后站起来：“我去问问露西，愿不愿意一起布置王宫。”

爱德蒙这两天忙的就是这件事，每年的圣诞节纳尼亚都会举国欢畅，王宫召开宴会，附近的居民都会来参加，远方的族群也会派代表来。圣诞老人从海的另一头到来，第一站就是王宫，然后从王宫启程前往全国各地。  
宴会的准备也由纳尼亚的居民们自发参与，通常一个月前就会开始报名，由大臣筛选出人员然后国王亲自调配。  
从今天起准备工作就开始了。  
听了爱德蒙讲解，孩子们跑出门外，果然看见一箱箱彩带、礼花、烟火和各种食材被运进王宫，从王宫唯一通往外界的那道山坡上到处都是动物和兽人，仿佛整个纳尼亚的居民都聚集过来了，山脊上几颗原本不在那儿的高大的树正用它们的枝条吊下一个个箱子，整个王宫里外一片繁忙而热火朝天的景象。  
露西兴致勃勃地加入进去，苏珊也被勾起兴趣，女孩子们被国王委派和动物侍女们一起挂彩带——这是个大工程，凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡可不小，彼得帮忙搬箱子，就负责搬运两个妹妹需要的彩带。  
爱德蒙也参与了工作，巡视时他脱下披风、摘掉王冠、换了件方便活动的劲装，看起来英武利落。经过走廊时他被苦于身高的露西叫住：“爱德蒙，来帮帮我！”  
露西和照顾她的兔子侍女一组，两个姑娘都不太敢爬上高高的梯子，爱德蒙好笑地走过去，一手抱起兔子侍女，一手抱起露西，放在自己两边肩膀上，让她们装饰灯盏上的彩带，兔子侍女把彩带固定住，打上漂亮的结，露西拎着小花篮，在每两盏灯中间贴上一朵花，爱德蒙抱着她们往前走，配合默契，很快装饰完一面墙。  
忙完手头工作的露西左右四顾着，很快看到苏珊坐在梯子上装饰柱子，她连忙趴在爱德蒙耳边说：“去帮帮苏吧。”  
爱德蒙侧弯腰放下兔子侍女，露西紧紧搂着他的脖子，然后他走过去，从梯子上抱起苏珊，让她坐在他的手臂上，苏珊吓了一跳，随即看到年轻国王英俊的面容和另一边的小妹妹，嗔怪地瞪了露西一眼，然后她刻意撇开视线不看近在咫尺的爱德蒙，但还是小声说了句：“谢谢。”  
欢乐的气氛很容易将人感染，那些小矛盾都变得不值一提。


	9. King's Land

中午休息时大家聚在一起，席地而坐，吃了简便而快乐的一餐，孩子们才知道图姆纳斯是今年宴会的大厨之一。  
下午两个半牛人侍卫来接替爱德蒙，女孩子们转战到另一条走廊，彼得没有跟去，和爱德蒙一起继续巡视王宫。  
爱德蒙重新带起王冠，时不时接到讯息，到宫门去迎接原来的臣民，空闲时他向彼得介绍一些不太常见的种族，彼得趁机提问：“那几棵树，”他说的是山脊上那几颗，“它们不但能说话还能移动吗？”  
“年龄足够老的可以，”爱德蒙回答。他随口补充：“我们不布置圣诞树，因为树是活的，挂东西对他们来说不太好受。”  
彼得激动地说：“你想起来了？”  
爱德蒙茫然地转头：“什么？”  
彼得努力平静：“我没说过那一边会装饰圣诞树。”  
爱德蒙也怔了怔，他抬头碰碰额头：“这两天总在想圣诞节的事情，所以……”  
彼得恍然而振奋地说：“我犯了个大错！我们不该等着你自己想起来，应该多跟你聊聊告诉你以前的事！”  
他趁热打铁：“试试吧。”  
爱德蒙点头：“试试。”  
他们回到起居室，面对面坐下，像开茶会的一样。彼得想了想然后开始讲去年圣诞节，他仔细讲了佩文西一家怎么布置圣诞树和妈妈做的圣诞大餐，爱德蒙专注地听着，但看不出他是否受到触动，彼得讲到第二天他们拆开互相送的礼物，“然后妈妈送了我们一个最棒的圣诞礼物！你是最高兴的了，因为……”  
爱德蒙恍惚地低声说：“……爸爸回来了。”  
彼得不假思索地扑过去抱住爱德蒙的头：“你成功了，爱德！”  
爱德蒙被扑了个正着，及时用手肘撑住地才没有倒下去，王冠都被碰歪了。

彼得迫不及待地把这个好消息告诉姑娘们后，苏珊第一次真正软化了态度，其中不乏欢快的节日气氛的影响。这几天他们混迹在不同的动植物居民中，听到的全是对爱德蒙王的赞誉之词，一旦知道他们是爱德蒙王来自人类世界的亲人，大家都会对他们加倍亲切。  
彼得通过跟交谈试着搜集爱德蒙在这二十年里的信息，也努力搜集两个世界风俗不同之处，在休憩时拿来与爱德蒙对比，有时突然停下，让爱德蒙自己回忆，像填字游戏一般去补上那些空白。

圣诞夜如期而至，王宫大厅中挤满纳尼亚居民，挤不下的许多居民在山坡上汇聚，还有水生物围在王宫外，灯火通明，漫天烟花，美食如流水被被送上来，一桶桶啤酒被打开。自由而热烈的宴会上，每个人都是朋友，所有人都是家人。  
佩文西家的孩子们看到蛇和兔子勾肩搭背，矮人坐在宫墙外凸起的岩石上和人鱼干杯，半马人和鹰勾着手和爪子跳舞，熊头顶灌唱歌。他们觉得眼睛都不够用了。  
有许许多多的居民轮番来向爱德蒙敬酒，许多搭伙来的同伴们还争着先与爱德蒙碰杯，爱德蒙来者不拒。在臣民包围中他显得前所未有的放松，这一晚上笑得比孩子们见到他以来加起来都多，当他第一次露出灿烂豪爽的大笑时，三个孩子都吓了一跳。  
坐在他身边的佩文西三兄妹也受到不少敬酒，不过露西的杯子里只有果汁，而且没几杯爱德蒙就让封列士把两个女孩的座位搬远点。  
静下心听就能发现，宴厅里的音乐背景下，除了喧闹嬉笑声，还夹杂着“敬爱德蒙王”和“爱德蒙王万岁”的呼声，此起彼伏，几乎从未断绝。  
圣诞老人的出现使宴会达到了高潮，纳尼亚不用礼盒把礼物包起来，直接分发到每个居民手上。连爱德蒙身边的佩文西三兄妹都得到了礼物：彼得是刻着红狮的盾与长剑，苏珊是洁白的号角与一副弓箭，露西是只要一滴就能救治所有伤病的神水和护身匕首。  
“嘿，”爱德蒙笑着开口，“你年年经过，可从来没送我什么礼物。”  
圣诞老人狡猾而亲切地笑道：“所有国土都为您所有，陛下，我能送你什么呢？”  
“不，你送了。”  
爱德蒙愉快而柔和地说，目光不易察觉地扫过佩文西三兄妹。  
苏珊被一个半马人姑娘拉去跳舞，露西举着大杯果汁和苏珊的狐狸侍女对饮，只有彼得注意到了。  
彼得知道自己这几天的努力是有成效的，爱德蒙过去的记忆已经慢慢回来，他看向露西和苏珊的目光都会时不时带上熟悉的色彩。  
圣诞老人已经从露台驾车飞走，爱德蒙站在王座边——现在他的王座已经沦为一帮小狗崽的歌唱台。爱德蒙柔和地看着整个王宫大厅里他的臣民。  
彼得的座位在王座另一头，隔着狗崽歌唱家们他看着爱德蒙，心里充满暖意。被半马人仓促拉入舞池，然而已经彻底融入音乐的苏珊偶然抬头，惊异地发现她的长兄脸上的笑容那么傻。

到了后半夜喧嚣声已经慢慢弱下去，许多动物们都七倒八歪地醉倒或者睡着了，彼得不胜酒力，不知不觉就昏昏糊糊地靠在王座侧面，突然一个响亮的烟花炸升的声音惊醒了他，他眼前的宴厅重新清醒起来。  
爱德蒙不在旁边，彼得转头四顾，露西已经睡着了，裹着爱德蒙的披风，被放在王座上，蜷缩着和几只狗崽依偎在一起，苏珊早就跳累了，仰天躺着枕在一个马人的肚子上。类似的场景数不胜数。  
彼得忍俊不禁，站起来，小心地迈过地板上横七竖八的动物和兽人。  
横跨半个宴厅，彼得已经看到爱德蒙，年轻国王正站在大厅尽头，两侧台阶中的高台后，遥望着海岸线。  
“爱德蒙。”彼得一边喊一边走过去，迈出宴厅的范围后，那些喧嚣瞬间就弱了下去，仿佛被抛掷身后。  
爱德蒙回过头：“彼得。”  
他的声音在朦胧灯光与夜色中显得柔和又寂寥。  
或许是酒劲壮胆，彼得原本没打算这么快说出来的话脱口而出：“爱德，你会和我们一起回去吧。”  
然而爱德蒙平静地说：“我不会。”  
彼得的酒瞬间清醒了一大半。  
爱德蒙重新把头转向夜色，向着黑暗笼罩的纳尼亚伸出右手，“在这里我拥有一切。”张开五指，掌心向下，拢住所有大地。  
“而同时一无所有。”


	10. King's Country

彼得做了一晚上梦，醒来时都忘得差不多，但他还记得，梦中有那位年轻国王伫立的身影。  
他想，他也和露西一样，开始接受这位高大成熟的国王兄弟了。  
但苏珊和露西没让他思考太久，昨夜欢乐的气氛让夜空沸腾，大家都睡的很晚，起的也很晚，但日上三竿也没消磨女孩们的兴奋，一起来她们就兴冲冲地拉着彼得和爱德蒙去演武场，尝试她们在魔法之国得到的新礼物。  
踏上空旷而粗狂的演武场，彼得残留的些许睡意从脑中退去，男孩的天性让他在接触到练武场上残留在空气中的凛冽后精神起来。  
三个孩子各占据演武场一角，苏珊练射箭，彼得练习剑术，露西试着投掷匕首。  
爱德蒙帮助他们纠正姿势和发力技巧，然后为他们做了个示范，丝毫不负臣民的夸奖，他剑法高超，射术也强劲。  
看着校场上英姿勃发的爱德蒙，彼得忽而觉得昨天宴会的最后一幕是他的一场梦，爱德蒙为什么会突然说那么消极的话？然而从内心某个他自己都不明白的地方，他又理解那样的爱德蒙。

爱德蒙亲自教彼得练剑，又另给姑娘们找了老师：侍卫长安娜，一位淡金色头发的半牛人姑娘。  
实际练习起来孩子们都发觉比他们想象的容易很多，爱德蒙对此毫不意外：“纳尼亚是块有魔力的土地。”  
等姑娘们的练习步上正规，安娜走到爱德蒙和彼得身旁，严肃地说：“陛下，我请求再跟你比试。”  
对这个突然的挑战爱德蒙并不吃惊，从容点点头：“好斗的姑娘。”  
他向安娜走过去。

三个孩子退开让出场地，彼得问校场边的一个半豹人侍卫：“这经常发生？”  
“如陛下所说，”豹人耸耸肩，“安娜是个好斗的姑娘。”  
这场比试很快吸引了不少侍卫，支持安娜的和支持爱德蒙的势均力敌，比试完安娜稍逊一筹，但两方支持者都欢呼起来。  
爱德蒙拍拍安娜的肩：“你只是经验还差了点。”  
他转头，向孩子们招招手，向他们介绍：“这是牛人的第一射手。”  
安娜平静地说：“还是比不上陛下。”  
苏珊忍不住问：“你都是自己学的吗？”  
爱德蒙低头看向她：“教我武艺的是个马人。”  
露西拉着他的手叫道：“你去探望的那个朋友！是不是？你没带我一起去！”  
爱德蒙安抚地抱起露西：“现在他是马人的族长，他是我第一位真正的老师。”  
那是在他跟着图姆纳斯拜访动物们几次后，奥利斯突然出现在他面前，直截了当地说，要教导他武技。  
那时爱德蒙强撑着气势说：“女王会教我该会的东西。”  
奥利斯嗤笑：“她可是个女巫。”  
俊美而英武的马人从腰间抽出长剑：“让我教你真正的剑术吧！”  
他点燃了爱德蒙被冰雪映衬的眼睛里的第一簇火苗。  
“他是我的第一位将军……我把他封为将军，”爱德蒙带着怀念说，“他伴我行猎、冒险、出航过，但其实纳尼亚没有战争，所以也是唯一的将军。”

原本只是打算试玩，却因为出乎意料的成绩而投入不少精力，练习完后三个孩子都满身大汗，一回房间就急不可待地要洗澡，善解人意的动物侍女们已经把洗澡水准备好了。  
泡进热水时苏珊都还觉得情绪高涨，刚到纳尼亚那几天她一直不快乐，但那些消极情绪似乎都在庆典中被打散了。  
柔软得近乎无声的脚步没有引起她的注意，但掀帘子的动静让她注意到了，苏珊回头，看向走进来的狐狸侍女：“茜茜？”往前她洗澡时茜茜都会避开的。  
“我有话对您说，陛下。”狐狸茜茜细声细气的说。  
苏珊停下动作：“等等，你叫我什么？”  
茜茜似乎不觉得这个称呼有什么问题，平静地说：“爷爷要求我必须保持尊敬。”

露西和彼得已经坐在一起吃点心的时候，苏珊才和茜茜姗姗来迟，神情有些茫然，头发都没擦干，还滴着水。  
彼得吐出果核，诧异地说：“怎么了，苏？”  
苏珊看了眼茜茜，凝重地说：“她说有个人想见我们，如果我们想知道更多关于爱德蒙的事。”她咽下了关于茜茜对她的称呼。  
彼得意识到，她对爱德蒙的关注比她表现出来的多。  
时间和空间的改变确实在他们之间造成了隔阂，除了最小最单纯的露西，他们都把大多数想法隐藏起来，爱德蒙明明渴望他们留下却不开口挽留，苏珊明明关注着爱德蒙却嘴上质疑。  
彼得从未怀疑过真正的团聚终会到来，但……这突然插入的事件让他想起昨晚爱德蒙那简单的两句话，令他感觉不详。

庆典刚刚结束，爱德蒙要忙的事情不少，三个孩子通过侍卫给爱德蒙留下口信，就随茜茜一起出了王宫。  
他们被带到水坝附近的一个山洞，挨个弯腰低头走进去，一段路之后，豁然开朗，山洞变得开阔敞亮，他们也见到了等待他们的对象。  
那是只狐狸，比菲利更老迈，当然啦，狐狸的寿命本来就比马短。  
看起来奄奄一息的狐狸有气无力地凝视着他们，表情虚弱，竖瞳却很亮：“我苟延残喘，就是为了见证这一幕，两个亚当的儿子和两个夏娃的女儿，齐聚纳尼亚……”  
孩子们不安地面面相觑。  
“我是露露的爷爷，尤文，”狐狸看出孩子们的茫然，露出个看起来就不怀好意的笑，“你们可以称我为民间反抗组织首领。”  
令彼得惊讶的，竟然是苏珊第一个质问：“你们为什么要反抗爱德蒙？”  
“那是个很长的故事……”尤文苍老地叹息着说，“我是老一辈的人了，图姆纳斯、奥利斯、菲利、海狸他们那一辈的。海狸曾经是图姆纳斯最好的朋友，灌是海狸最好的朋友，但他们都已经去世了，只剩下我……”  
露西怯生生地问：“你和图姆纳斯不是朋友吗？”  
尤文沉吟了片刻，说：“不算，我和他们不是站在一边的。”  
彼得小心地问：“你在爱德蒙的对立面？”  
虽然尤文说反抗他们的兄弟，但在这个亲和单纯的乐土，他们很难想到另一个世界的叛军或恐怖组织，何况尤文这样老，简直大声点就会断气似的。  
尤文点点头：“现在的菲利克斯和茜茜他们都是小一辈，已经完全忘记那段历史，纳尼亚全境都被冬天覆盖的那一百年。”  
苏珊问：“凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡也是？”  
尤文说：“对，那时还不是爱德蒙王在位。”  
露西对此感受最深，不太高兴地说：“白女巫的时期！”她还记得图姆纳斯被白女巫逼迫得精神憔悴，甚至把她抓起来。  
尤文低沉地说：“我们把那时候称作冰雪时代。很久以前，就有预言这样说：当由亚当赋予生命的血肉之躯，坐上凯尔的宝座之时，那罪恶的统治时代将就此终结……”  
孩子们对视，然后彼得看向尤文：“预言已经实现了。”  
“还没有！纳尼亚全境的冰雪仍未结束。”尤文激动地说：“你们听过阿斯兰吧？”  
彼得点点头：“纳尼亚的……上帝。”  
念到这个名字似乎给了尤文不少力量，他坐了起来：“代代相传的歌谣说：当阿斯兰怒吼，冬天就会结束；当他摇动鬓毛，春天就会重新降临……”  
彼得问道：“那么他为什么不出现？爱德蒙一直在找他。”他从居民中得知，爱德蒙长年四处探险，寻找解除永冬的方法。  
尤文骄傲地说：“他会出现，为了你们。”  
苏珊喃喃地说：“我们？”  
“你们，全部。”尤文肯定地说：“关键就在于，预言指出，在两位亚当之子和两位夏娃之子的带领下，大家才会推翻白女巫的罪恶统治，重新把和平的种子撒播在纳尼亚的土地上。”  
尤文重新靠回垫子上，这一会儿他就又显得苍老了些，让人看得胆战心惊：“这就是我想告诉你们的，叛军仍然存在，没有忘记预言的人仍然存在。”


	11. King's Chancellor

回去的路上，三个孩子一路争论着，该不该把今天听到的东西告诉爱德蒙，露西说该，苏珊认为不该，彼得犹豫不定。  
只有一点是相同的：谁的心情都好不起来。在这篇祥和乐土上的快乐日子都快让他们忘记在另一个世界面临的困境了，但一眨眼，战争的阴影又笼罩在他们头上。  
苏珊的排斥全回来了：“瞧我们卷进了什么，一场叛乱？”彼得沉默不语。  
露西突然说：“我们不如去问图姆纳斯先生！”

清澈的蓝天白云下，图姆纳斯悠闲地挥着扫帚，正把山洞外扫出一块空地。  
已经有好几天都没有下过一场雪，连空气中的凛冽寒意都淡了不少，图姆纳斯打算把桌子搬出来，在户外吃午饭。  
当他端着盛满面包、烤肉和酱汁的大盘子摇摇晃晃地走出门，因为视线被遮挡，没有看见原本竖在门边的扫帚已经倒了，被绊了一下，眼看大盘子要歪斜，面包滑落，一只手从旁边伸出，扶住盘子。  
图姆尼斯从面包后侧过脸，高兴地说：“哎呀，彼得！”  
随后他看向彼得后面：“孩子们，你们都来啦？”  
彼得接过托盘，帮图姆尼斯端到桌子上，图姆尼斯热情地说：“你们吃了午饭吗？一起来吧。”  
三个孩子这才想起已经到了午餐时间，在深雪里走了半个上午让他们饥肠辘辘，爽快地坐下和图姆纳斯一同用餐，虽然身体感到饥饿，但孩子们都因为心事而吃得心不在焉。  
午餐结束后，图姆纳斯问：“我的手艺退步了吗？”  
彼得回过神：“不，很好。”他意识到他们的失礼，道歉道：“对不起，我们只是在想些事情。”  
他还在斟酌词句，露西已经直截了当地问：“图姆纳斯先生，你认识尤文先生吗？那个预言真的存在吗？”  
图姆纳斯的神情一瞬间就变得忧郁起来：“看在狮子的份儿上，那只狐狸还是去找你们了。”  
苏珊皱起眉：“那么他说的都是真的？”  
图姆纳斯慢慢地犹豫地说：“老实说，我没一开始就把预言想到你们身上，毕竟爱德蒙王已经在位二十年了，但是，会出现在纳尼亚的人类真的不多。”  
彼得难以置信地问：“如果有这个预言存在，为什么爱德蒙不知道？就没有一个人告诉他？”  
图姆纳斯小声叹了口气：“因为那是白女巫的底线，如果我们任何人告诉爱德蒙王，白女巫会杀了他。”  
这个答案比预言本身更让孩子们吃惊，彼得连忙追问：“白女巫绕过他和你们联系？她怎么能让你们全都知道只有爱德蒙一无所知？”  
“因为是我告诉他们的。”一个声音从上方传来，孩子们豁然抬头，封列士从图姆纳斯所居矮山的顶端出现，雪白的爪子和积雪融为一体，而后他轻巧地跃下，向孩子们走来，语气低沉又慢条斯理：“陛下对我非常倚重，深信不疑。”  
彼得瞪着他，咬牙道：“你背叛他。”  
“从未。”封列士从容而坚定地说：“我只是想保护我们的王。”  
苏珊讽刺地说：“用这种方法？”欺骗他，蒙蔽他？  
“不要低估白女巫，”封列士警告地瞥了她一眼，苏珊打了个寒颤，彼得戒备地挪了挪身子，挡在姑娘们身前，“她至今仍统治着纳尼亚，她想杀爱德蒙王轻而易举。”  
露西恼怒地大声问：“你的王到底是谁啊？”  
狼不屑地抖了抖耳朵，没有回答这个问题。  
图姆纳斯插话：“我相信封列士。”  
孩子们吃惊地看向他，半羊人努力缓和道：“你们该静下来，慢慢谈。”  
封列士低低地冲他咆哮了一声，图姆纳斯畏缩了一下，连忙说：“老伙计，我保持沉默已经是极限了。”他看向一头雾水的彼得，轻声提醒道：“那个预言，要不要告诉爱德蒙，由你决定，彼得。”  
彼得心里一紧，这才意识到最重要的问题，这是针对爱德蒙的死亡威胁。  
突然之间彼得在这个新世界认识到的一切都被颠覆了：和平底下掩藏着叛乱；被爱德蒙当做母亲一样尊敬的先王随时准备谋取他的性命；爱戴国王的臣民们集体隐瞒着一个秘密二十年。  
场面保持沉默好一会儿，封列士先转过身，发力一蹬，跳上树杈，转而跃上山顶，彼得尚在神思不属，等他抬起头，封列士已经不知去向。  
彼得怔怔地看着封列士消失的方向。  
图姆纳斯仰头看向彼得，似乎看透他的一切想法：“孩子，别想得那么糟。”  
彼得点了点头又摇了摇头，说：“谢谢您，图姆纳斯先生，再见。”他搂紧露西，向苏珊点点头，一同转身走向凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡。  
图姆纳斯站在原地，忧虑地目送着孩子们步履沉重地远去。

彼得仔细想了想，或许的确没有他以为的那么糟。  
纳尼亚的原住民们或许出于对爱德蒙的敬爱顺从了白女巫的威胁，或许由于爱德蒙的独自在位打破预言而不在意它，随着老一辈的死亡和隐退，这个预言甚至不再被谈起。它本该就这么被终年不化的大雪冰封，但预言里的另外三个人出现了，现在预言到了离爱德蒙最近的地方。  
凭心而论彼得很难相信封列士的警告，但更令他犹豫不决的是，预言和叛乱对这个国家而言有多重要？在国王眼里能处于什么地位？他现在仍未了解这个国家。  
晚餐结束后，彼得独自在露台站了好一会儿，他猜测爱德蒙站在这里时会在想什么，等他回过头，发现封列士无声无息地站在他背后。  
“王也喜欢站在这里。”出乎彼得意料的，狼很平和地说。  
彼得心里一动，脱口而出：“你知道那个王号吗？”他补充，“我是说，你知道吗，爱德蒙的称号是——”  
“孤独王，是的，所有人都知道。这实在不是个好称号，所以很少有谁提起，大家都直接称呼爱德蒙王或者爱德蒙陛下。”  
封列士声音低沉地说：“爱德蒙陛下是位真正的好王，他待人温柔，又公正慈悲，体恤臣民。”  
夜色中，狼的竖瞳幽幽盯着彼得：“或许阿斯兰称你作真王。”  
他说：“不过爱德蒙王才是我们的真王。”


	12. King's Chess

彼得知道苏珊和露西都在等他的决定，但他迟迟无法下定决心，哪怕是实际上佩文西家四兄妹的长兄，但他其实还是个孩子。  
在这种犹豫中，他们被图姆纳斯邀请去参加了尤文的葬礼。  
前几天才见过的一个生命转眼就消逝了，这让三个孩子都第一次体会到苍凉和惶恐。尤文的死让熟悉的动物们都很是吃惊，他坚持的时间已经远远超过狐狸的正常寿命，随时看起来会断气，但一直这么撑了下去，所有人都习惯了，觉得他还能活很久。  
只有茜茜和图姆纳斯毫不惊讶，预言就是尤文坚持的目的，亲眼看到预言中的另外三个人类后，他终于放下坚持半辈子的心结。  
葬礼当天天气很好，这阵子虽然仍旧冷，但感觉上更像冬末春初，而不是深冬，图姆纳斯看着天空说，“看来阿斯兰也希望他走得安心点。”  
尤文留下遗言，将他的反抗组织交给彼得，二十年来仍汇聚在他身边的都是对预言深信不疑者，哪怕彼得只是个孩子，也毫不迟疑地对彼得臣服。  
这突如其来的势力让彼得吓了一跳，他觉得他和妹妹们都只是普通孩子，但爱德蒙在登基之前也只是个普通孩子。  
露西忍不住问：“你们对爱德蒙到底有什么不满？”  
茜茜回答：“爱德蒙王很好，我是在他的治下出生的。但我想看到，爷爷描绘的那样，纳尼亚全境都是春天的样子。”  
他们想破除魔咒，赢回自己的国家和自由，封列士确实说过，这片土地的真正统治者仍然是白女巫。  
背负着这些纳尼亚人的期望，彼得不能再沉默下去了。这场葬礼终于让他作出决定。

爱德蒙没有参加这场葬礼，他和尤文不熟悉。葬礼结束后彼得回到王宫，在马厩找到爱德蒙。菲利正把头搁在背上睡觉，爱德蒙坐在地上，靠着马腹一侧，也睡着了。  
老迈后菲利的睡眠质量已经不那么好，彼得推门而入的声音让菲利醒来，他看了看彼得，用嘴拱醒爱德蒙，舔着他的头发。  
爱德蒙被弄醒，还没睁开眼睛，一边躲一边笑：“菲利……菲利……？”随着他睁开眼睛看到门口的男孩：“……彼得。”  
彼得望着他没开口，爱德蒙已经站起来，摸摸菲利的背和他道别，随彼得走出马厩，一边随口问：“你找我有事吗？”  
彼得想起他说“纳尼亚没有战争”时平淡中蕴藏的自信和自豪，不知道该如何告诉他。  
他现在需要一个将军了。

露西和苏珊都已经等在他们初次重逢的那间会客室，三个孩子措辞小心地把他们和尤文的会面原原本本的讲出来，爱德蒙的反应出乎意料地平淡。  
他好一阵都没有做出反应，沉吟般十指交叉，抵着下巴，目光平静。  
彼得心里一跳：“你早就知道他们存在！”所有臣民都确信爱德蒙对预言毫不知情，彼得就以为爱德蒙一无所知，但爱德蒙是个国王，境内是否有反叛者他本该知道。  
爱德蒙无声地点点头。  
作为一个国家纳尼亚不算大，何况居民和国王间来往这么密切，二十年，他早知道了。  
他换了个姿势，单手扶住额头，喃喃：“我一直以为因为我是个人类，我在纳尼亚终究是外来者……”  
他对那些反抗者鼓励甚至是乐见其成，他不明白什么样的神定下只能由人类统治动植物和兽人的决定，但他觉得他们该有自己的王。  
他播种思想，传达精神，支持那些有自由自强精神的纳尼亚人成长，如果他被推翻也毫无怨尤。  
爱德蒙以为他们是原住民中的先驱者，但原来是最守旧最传统的一部分。  
并不想对孩子们解释他所有的考量，爱德蒙转而道：“那么你们告诉我，是什么打算？”  
彼得为爱德蒙的态度吃惊，后面的话便说得磕磕绊绊：“你不是一直想化解纳尼亚的冬天……”  
“阿斯兰怒吼，冬天就会结束？”爱德蒙说，“我听过这个歌谣，也找过阿斯兰，但我想他跟人类的上帝一样虚幻。”  
纳尼亚的冬天已经持续一百二十年，如果只是一声狮吼就能解决，他未免太懒惰。  
“还是推翻白女巫，和平就会降临？”年轻的国王坐在会客室里的简易王座上，撑着头看着孩子们：“我为什么要帮你们推翻我自己呢？”  
现在纳尼亚本来就是和平的。  
这场对话两个女孩子完全插不上话，彼得说：“你说过你一无所有……”  
爱德蒙蓦然打断他：“我也说过我拥有一切。”  
“这里，纳尼亚，就是一切，你要怎么保证你会让纳尼亚变得比现在更好？我现在是纳尼亚的王，我必须对她负责。”  
彼得蓦然明白了，这就是爱德蒙说不会随他们回去的原因。  
并不只是时间让他的弟弟爱德变成了现在的爱德蒙王，最重要的是纳尼亚，这个国家参透他成了他的一部分。  
在彼得心中最重要的始终是家人，在他为这一点失落时，爱德蒙继续说着：“纳尼亚不是另一个世界的国家，无论政治、经济、军事、外交，都非常简单，民众容易满足，容易愚弄。”  
爱德蒙站了起来，目光穿透孩子们看向很远：“他们曾经在我一无是处的时候支持我，我想保护他们。”  
苏珊看了看发呆似的彼得，不由问：“你打算怎么办？”  
爱德蒙平缓地说：“如果只是在我身边添置三把椅子，你们一人起一个封号，共同称王，其实没有什么难的，我也称不上真正有什么损失，但这对不相信预言的纳尼亚人毫无必要，对相信预言的纳尼亚人……恐怕不够吧？”  
如果他们眼中属于白女巫简蒂丝的国家必须推翻，那么身为她继承人的爱德蒙也不可幸免。如果不是从行政上而是从象征意义上看，从白女巫手中接过王冠的爱德蒙在位和白女巫在位有什么区别呢？  
最重要的是，那不是爱德蒙想要的国家，因为一个预言就可以轻易改换王位，这样的国家不能长久，国民也不能自立。  
他相信自己这二十年所做的不是毫无意义。


	13. King's Throne

爱德蒙与孩子们的谈话陷入僵局的时间，一个传言甚嚣尘上。  
白女巫回来了。  
她召唤恶魔、豺狼、牛头怪、恶树精和毒树精，面怪、母夜叉、恶梦魔鬼、阴魂、恐怖魔鬼、小妖精、大头鬼和小头鬼，在组建一支军队。  
爱德蒙完全不为所动，准确来说他根本就不信。  
“简蒂丝回来，为什么不来找我？”  
彼得有点恼怒地说：“她回来履行她说过的话，一旦你知道预言，就杀了你。”  
整个纳尼亚最让他讨厌的就是还未谋面的白女巫，她在关键时刻带走了爱德蒙，把他留下，给他一切的同时斩断了他和另一个世界的联系，还私下威胁会杀他！  
但最后一点爱德蒙始终没有相信过。  
对于彼得的话，爱德蒙看他一眼，根本没把这话列入考虑。  
纳尼亚新长成的一代确实对白女巫的恐怖统治没什么印象，王宫里由于爱德蒙的从容态度波澜不惊，但这份平静并没能维持长久，白女巫回来的消息传到爱德蒙耳中不过相隔一天，他听到另一条消息，阿斯兰回来了。  
比起白女巫的消息如暗流蔓延，阿斯兰回来的传言像一道巨潮席卷整个纳尼亚，随处都能听到在谈论阿斯兰的声音，谁都说不清楚他到底在哪儿，但大家都蛮有把握他确实已经度过海洋回到这片土地上来了。  
动物、植物、兽人们雀跃着，期盼着，等待着和阿斯兰相见，就像人类从来见不到上帝，但对上帝的信仰并不容易从心底消失。  
想必之下这个消息更让爱德蒙警惕，尽管没有人明说，但他知道阿斯兰也在召集臣民。  
二十年的平静似乎一夕之间就被打破了，生活在纳尼亚这个魔法国度，爱德蒙知道一切传言都不会是空穴来风，他知道这里的民众单纯盲目的程度，所以他没有轻信，但总有些部分应该是真的。  
简蒂丝和阿斯兰是夙敌，还是其他什么？这些年简蒂丝是去找阿斯兰了吗？她是为了阿斯兰回来的？爱德蒙倒也想过是否阿斯兰追着简蒂丝回来，但那样的话简蒂丝在位的一百年里阿斯兰早就该来了。  
只有一点爱德蒙可以确定，动荡将起，不可避免。  
莫非战争真的要降临吗？

连日的好天气和两则传言搅乱的平静的纳尼亚，连夜晚都变得比往日更加活泼喧闹。话虽如此，深夜仍然是黑暗寂静的。  
夜色昏昏的国王的卧室里，只有熟睡者轻微缓慢的呼吸声。一只素白，堪称惨白的手，从黑暗中伸出，慢慢伸向年轻国王的脖颈。  
没有留指甲的苍白的手指落在脖颈两侧，然后被轻柔地提起，指尖碰到喉结，轻触着向上，指背擦过下颔，贴上脸颊，抚过额头，最后插进头发，施力揉了揉。  
爱德蒙早已被一连串的动作打破沉眠，但并不陌生的气息延迟了他反应的速度，在半梦半醒间爱德蒙还以为是菲利，喃喃道“唔，菲利……”随着神智清醒他终于意识到他在卧房，豁然睁开眼。  
出现在他眼前的被月光照耀的人是华贵白裙的美丽的女子，冰凌般的王冠带在她的金发上，绿色的眼睛如同夜下的草原。  
爱德蒙惊喜：“简蒂丝！你回来了！”  
白女巫微笑：“爱德蒙，我回来了。”  
话音未落，她抓起一边的魔杖，猛然对着爱德蒙心脏扎下去。

夜半时分的一声轰然巨响惊动整个王宫，被判断出的声源让人人色变，彻夜不眠的侍卫与被惊醒的侍女们纷纷冲向国王的寝宫，却站在门外束手无策，因为门缝全被透明的冰封了起来，散发着丝丝寒气。  
走廊的人越堆越多，却都对魔法无能为力，现在整个王国只有国王本人会魔法。屋内时不时闪出冰蓝的光芒，和器物翻倒的声响，大家都无比心焦。  
彼得被那声音惊醒时还处于茫然中，紧接着就感到了危险，穿衣服时他下意识抓起剑，冲出门，正碰上也打开门的苏珊和露西，彼得对她们说：“把你们的礼物带上。”  
开口时他还看着年长的苏珊，说到后面已经把目光移向露西。  
苏珊立刻懂了，脸色一白，彼得顾不上多说，两个侍女已经越过他跑向走廊另一头，那个方向……彼得有不好的预感，那是爱德蒙的房间。  
赶到后目睹的情况让他脸色大变，彼得扑过去用剑凿冰，没凿几下就被寒气冻得牙关打颤，手指僵硬，他咬牙还要再刺，被侍卫长安娜从后面抱住，往后拖开，接过他手中的剑继续凿冰，安娜的力气比彼得大多了，彼得没有跟她争，焦虑看着进展，很快他就发现，不是只有他想到这个方法或者对爱德蒙足够担心，可普通侍卫的枪剑，包括封列士的爪牙，都没法对这些魔法冰块造成伤害。  
安娜没砸几下，玻璃破碎的哗啦的声剧烈地响起，然后屋里的激斗声全平息了。  
谁赢了？彼得心急如焚地看着门，眼尖地发现封住门缝的冰开始以肉眼可见的速度融化，他等不及冰完全融化，猛烈地锤击门摇动它。  
安娜冷声说：“让开！”  
彼得回头一看，立刻退让到一侧，半牛人姑娘扬起前蹄，狠狠剁在门上，不仅门缝的碎冰，门轴也承受不住这冲力断裂，随着一声惊天动地的巨响，整扇门与踏着门板的安娜砸在地上，木屑与冰屑四处飞溅。  
这一番动静全然没有惊动爱德蒙。如台风过境的卧室中，他独自站在屋子中央，睡衣凌乱，被划破了好几处，左手握着剑，剑尖垂在仍满是冰霜的地板上，怔怔的看着虚空的前方，垂在另一侧的右手血流如注。  
“爱德！”弯腰挤开几个高大侍卫的露西一见，立刻冲过去，把攥在手里的神水高举起来递给他，玻璃瓶都已经在手中被捂热了。  
看到露西才注意到国王的兄弟来了，侍卫们纷纷侧身让开路，后面的苏珊走进来，见此情况，她没说什么，只是和彼得对视了一眼。  
爱德蒙看向露西，勉强一笑：“不用了，留给更需要的人吧。”  
他松开剑，任它落在地上，左手沾着右臂血抹过伤口，念了一句咒语，伤口就愈合了，但他的脸色更加惨白。  
众人都屏息凝神地看着他，爱德蒙只是又沉默下去，安娜想要问什么，但在她开口之前，爱德蒙疲倦地说：“我很累，让我休息一下。”  
他转过头去顿了顿，整个屋子已经凌乱不堪，融化后的冰水让房间里充满潮气，又湿又冷。  
睡哪里？  
彼得接口道：“到我房间睡吧。”  
爱德蒙默默点了点头，同意了。

封列士与安娜交谈了几句什么，就开始指挥侍卫和侍女善后，谁都没有多说，默默地让开路，注视着爱德蒙走出去。每个人的眼里都有担忧和敬爱。  
爱德蒙一直没再开口，在彼得的房间换了一件侍女拿来的衣服，就在足以睡两个成年人的大床上躺下，就好像他身边的彼得不存在一样。  
这世上会魔法的人并不多，只要稍微有点了解的人，彼得，封列士，都猜到了来袭的人是谁。  
他看着背对他的爱德蒙好一会儿，才熄了灯，躺下去。

爱德蒙一直没有再睡着，只躺了一会儿他就起来，披上披风，走出门去。  
他一直走到那条分界线般的山脊上，低头看向脚下，他突然发现这条分界线不知何时不是那么明显了，山坡内侧的绿意已经开始蔓延到另一侧去。  
可当他抬起头，看到的仍然是外面的全境的雪。  
爱德蒙静静看着夜色下仍旧一尘不染的雪地，二十年经历过、看见过的一切和彼得的话都慢慢浮现出来。  
以他对简蒂丝的了解，他本该早就想到，但对简蒂丝的敬爱让他完全没往那个方向去想，当真相冲破虚假的信任来到他面前，他再也不能视而不见了。  
他见过的纳尼亚世界最强大的魔法师，最高傲的女王，怎么会容忍有人如此挑战她的权威，在她的眼皮下，用魔法笼罩整个她的国度？  
把纳尼亚变成冬天的魔法，本就是简蒂丝施的。

登基典礼前，简蒂丝曾经对他说：按照你觉得对的方式巩固你的王位。  
那时爱德蒙以为重要的是前半句，这么久以后，才明白其实是后半句。  
无论爱德蒙采取什么政策，只要他——白女巫赠与王冠的对象——王位不失，纳尼亚的真正统治者就还是白女巫，魔法仍然笼罩在这篇大地上，长冬永不结束。


	14. King's Road

光线慢慢从身边亮起，即使背对着海平线，爱德蒙也感到太阳从身后升出。  
爱德蒙回过头，彼得正站在他身后，默默地看着他。  
爱德蒙动作轻微得几不可查地叹了口气，走过去，解下披风披在彼得身上。  
彼得倒没怎么冻着，毕竟他站在王宫的那一侧之内，立刻抗议：“嘿，爱德！我才是哥哥！”  
爱德蒙唇角溢出笑意：“是吗？但是我比你高。”  
彼得不由去目测双方的差距，挫败地嘟囔：“到那个年纪我会比你高的。”说着他看着爱德蒙的神色，忍不住笑了。

天刚蒙蒙亮，除了换班的侍卫外，其他人都还在睡眠中，没人发现他们的国王半夜外出。只有封列士。  
他坐在城堡门前，那条小径的尽头。  
见到爱德蒙走来，他微微低头致意：“王。”  
仿佛完全没看到旁边的彼得。  
彼得停住了脚步，而爱德蒙走到他面前，低头说：“简蒂丝回来是真的，那么阿斯兰回来也是真的吧。”  
“是的，爱德蒙王。”  
“你知道他在哪里吗？”  
封列士回答得毫不迟疑，显然他早了然于心：“在石桌另一侧的丘陵，爱德蒙王。”  
爱德蒙神色平静：“谢谢你，封列士。”他知道封列士隐瞒这消息是为了保护他。  
封列士低沉地说：“愿为您效死，陛下。”他的话语中含着腾腾杀气，仿佛兵甲已备，只待一声令下，爱德蒙目光所至，就是大军的方向。  
彼得不禁上前两步，站到爱德蒙身侧，紧张地望向他。  
“不，”爱德蒙淡淡说：“我得去见见他。”  
看着爱德蒙的神色，彼得有些放下心，又骤然紧张起来。  
他猜爱德蒙已经下了个决定，但不知内容是什么。

走过去要花的时间未免太长了些，爱德蒙叫来了菲利克斯和安娜，请安娜带着彼得，一马人一牛头人各自背负着一个人奔驰，景色飞快地从两侧掠过。  
纵然学会了点骑马，在安娜背上彼得只能近乎趴着抱着她的腰，而令他惊讶的，山脊那那道分界线不知什么时候消失了，王宫山谷之外也开始显现大片大片的绿色，若非草地上时不时见到白色残雪，开着花的枝头同时也挂着未完全融化的冰凌，彼得几乎一夜之间到了另一块土地。  
彼得扭头去看爱德蒙，菲利克斯背上的爱德蒙严肃沉静。这就是一个夜晚里发生的事情？爱德蒙站在山脊上看的就是这个？

当他们停下，大地上的冰雪差不多已经融化殆尽，彼得第一次看到这么广阔的纯净的绿色，这样的景色实在让人动容。  
封列士和爱德蒙的表情毫不吃惊，菲利克斯和安娜则比彼得还激动惊喜，只不过在王眼前才勉强保持仪态，彼得想起尤文说过的话，他们这些小辈都是在冰雪中出生的。  
丘陵上是大片的营帐和旗帜，各色动物、兽人在营地活动着，有人在生火烧水做饭，有人在打磨兵刃铠甲。他们之中有一条草地被磨平了的大道，走在这条路上，两侧发现爱德蒙这群不速之客的动物们一个个停下动作，盯着他们，有的还跟在他们后面。  
大道尽头，是一座格外华丽的金红帐篷，守卫在帐篷前的是一位苍老然而仍然强健的马人。  
爱德蒙看着他，轻声说：“我不知道你也在这里。”  
马人族长奥利斯摇了摇头，庄重地问：“爱德蒙王，你为什么来这里？”  
爱德蒙朗声回答：“我来见阿斯兰。”  
奥利斯的目光投向华丽的营帐，爱德蒙他们身后响起一片盔甲碰撞的声音，彼得回过头，见聚集在他们身后围观的动物与半兽人们纷纷单膝跪下，向王帐低下头，同样的声音在身旁响起，安娜和菲利克斯也向阿斯兰所在躬身行礼。  
封列士和爱德蒙没有动，彼得也没有动，只有他们三个的目光，看着一只狮子从王帐中迈出。  
那就是一只狮子，没有背生双翅，没有足踏火焰，没有浑身披甲，也没有眼放闪电，然而他的威严与慈祥一眼就可以看出，他缓缓走出，便似乎有如山的重负如海的宽广。  
彼得似乎听到一声轻不可闻的叹息从爱德蒙唇中溢出，然而当他转头看去，爱德蒙已经抽出腰间的佩剑，剑尖向下插在地上，单膝跪下，低头。彼得连忙拔剑照做，封列士也终于深深低下头。  
“欢迎，亚当的儿子们。”那个活生生的神祗说。

他们的交谈没来得及立刻开始，几位飞豹送来一批石雕，动物被魔法化成石头的雕像。  
爱德蒙倒吸一口气，他已经二十年没看到这个了。  
昨天里魔杖被白女巫带走了，他没想到简蒂丝是为了干这个。  
爱德蒙下意识就想上前帮忙，随即醒悟，后退一步，看着那些石雕被送到阿斯兰面前，阿斯兰冲他们轻轻吹了口气，石雕复生。  
这就是神祗的力量。  
爱德蒙第一次从佩文西三兄妹口中听到那个预言的时候并不相信，但此刻他醒悟到自己的无知，在有魔法，有持续百年的诅咒，有真神的世界，预言怎么会只是歌谣？他都快要完全忘却的出身还是限制了他的思维，他以为自己做的一切都是在为纳尼亚居民考虑，但是他自己也在犯着独裁的错误。  
是该结束的时候了。  
“白女巫曾经把她的力量分了出去。”阿斯兰说，“为什么这部分力量又回到了她手上？”  
爱德蒙简短地说：“是我的错。”  
彼得连忙抢先说：“昨晚她差点杀了爱德蒙。”  
“我知道，亲爱的。”阿斯兰看了彼得一眼，从容而严肃地说，“白女巫一心想要破坏预言，事情可能不像你想象的那么简单。”  
在彼得担忧、封列士暗沉、安娜和菲利克斯茫然的目光下，爱德蒙与阿斯兰单独走到一个稍远的山坡上站定。  
这个山坡并不太高，但远远地可以看到凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡，坐落在大海与天空的交界线起点。  
阿斯兰叫他：“爱德蒙•佩文西。”  
这个名字已经离他很远了。  
爱德蒙望着前方，说：“如果只要你抖抖鬓毛冰雪就会融化，你为什么不早来？”  
“只有当纳尼亚的命运发生重大转折的时候，我才能渡过海洋来到这里，”阿斯兰轻柔地说，“是这片土地在呼唤我，而不是我控制这片土地。”  
爱德蒙的目光有些惊诧，他当然相信，只是……这和他从前想的都不一样。  
他恍悟在不相信神祗的同时他也把希望放在了神祗身上，所以才为阿斯兰的不出现那么愤怒。  
明白这一点，爱德蒙的眼神第一次柔和下来。  
“这二十年我一直看着你，怎样由一个骄纵的孩子变成一个成熟的王。”阿斯兰沉静地说，“爱德蒙，这世界上有一种超级魔法，比我们任何一个都要强大，它统治着纳尼亚的所有，它决定着事物的是非，并且决定着我们每个人的命运，你们的……还有我的。”  
爱德蒙若有所思，看向他：“你也是吗？”  
阿斯兰回答：“是的。”  
爱德蒙真心诚意地说：“我很抱歉。”  
阿斯兰微笑：“没关系，我的儿子。”  
爱德蒙也笑了：“谢谢您，父亲。”


	15. King's Flag

爱德蒙与阿斯兰取得共识的时候，营地里却发生了骚乱。  
似乎随着春天的复苏，封冻的纳尼亚整个活了过来，消息飞快地流传，不到中午，国王和阿斯兰的所在就已经传遍整个纳尼亚。众多居民们纷纷走出家门，拥到丘陵，去迎接他们久违的春天与父神。  
大家唱着歌、跳着舞，仿佛又一次圣诞聚会，丘陵营地外聚集的动物与植物、兽人与半兽人越来越多，扩张到外面的平原上，几乎被忘却的预言之歌再一次响彻大地，绝大部分年轻一辈的纳尼亚居民都是第一次听到这则预言，同时有些年轻的孩子此时才蓦然发现他们的长辈二十年来始终致力于推翻爱德蒙王。  
这让纳尼亚居民在短暂的全民欢庆后，迅速陷入分裂和对峙。  
坚决履行预言者大部分是尤文留下的组织的成员，理所当然站在彼得身后；大部分王宫成员，包括安娜和菲利克斯，甚至一些营地里半着装的战士都站到了封列士背后，他们不仅是在爱德蒙治下出生长大的年轻一代，还有被爱德蒙放血施救、看着他由一个孩子成长为王的老人；更有为数不少的居民默然旁观，左右为难。  
彼得几乎是在茫然中就被推上了封列士——爱德蒙的代表——的对立面，他没有握着剑，但神情凝重。  
这一幕让他更加体会到白女巫的阴谋的可怕，她让出了抢夺来的王位，却用一个贤明的受人拥戴的国王分裂了淳朴的居民。  
彼得不能不相信预言的力量，如今想来一切似乎早已决定，圣诞老人给他的礼物的宝剑和印着红狮的盾牌，那是王的装备。  
而爱德蒙的位置在哪里？  
预言给了纳尼亚四个王，爱德蒙却在二十年前就被白女巫抢先偷走了。  
彼得抬头看向对面，安娜的视线正好扫过来，里面是毫不掩饰的警惕和敌视。  
再往她身后看去，居民们流露出来的神情各不相同，有狂热，有愤慨，有不安，有迷茫，有惶恐，有无奈，有悲伤。但没有一个人挪动位置。这些神情映入彼得眼中，就像针刺一样。  
封列士对这种境况也没有什么得色，声音低沉：“现在国民已经被分成三份了：渴望全境春天，想让预言完全实现的；敬爱和感激爱德蒙国王陛下，只承认他，拒绝预言的；只要坐在王座上的是人类，无所谓一个王还是四个的。”  
而彼得对此无能为力。  
若拔剑向前，他有那样的勇气，但当面对的是朋友和兄弟，他一筹莫展。

爱德蒙还没回到营地，就发现彼得和封列士在对峙，他从草坡上跑下，聚集的纳尼亚居民纷纷为他让开道路，他从封列士身后走来，经过时许多臣民沉默凝视他，目光怀着深切的为他的悲哀和不平，爱德蒙被这目光感染，一个个与身旁的臣民拥抱，亲吻他们的额头和脸颊，无声地安抚着他们。  
最终他走到封列士身前，站在狼和彼得中间，所有纳尼亚人的目光都汇聚在他身上，他环顾四周，朗声说：“亲爱的臣民们，我绝不想在我治下看到纳尼亚的分裂。”  
然后他转向封列士，单膝跪下，拥抱住狼：“封列士，我的朋友，你对我的帮助和支持我一直铭记于心。”  
封列士似乎惊住了，一动不动，爱德蒙放开他后，他屈下前肢，匍匐在地：  
“我们遵从你的指示，陛下。无论现在与永远，身体和灵魂。”  
爱德蒙转头看向彼得，一言不发，兄弟俩目光相对，彼得似乎明白了爱德蒙的决定是什么，感到沉重的负担落在肩上，他暗暗握紧拳，更加挺直脊背。  
年轻的国王从他的棕色头发上摘下王冠，弯腰放在地上，然后抽出佩剑，双手平托，再次单膝跪下，对着彼得高举过头。  
彼得抬手握住那王者之剑的剑柄，不由转头，稍远的山包上，阿斯兰伫立在那里，黄金的狮子平静地看着这权力交接的一幕。  
从来不服他管教的小刺头弟弟，统领一个国度的王者，在他面前屈膝低头，彼得只感到痛苦。  
从与爱德蒙重逢以来，就隐隐存在的痛苦，他的弟弟长大了，跟他分开了，生疏了。爱德蒙已经不再需要他，不再亲近他。  
此刻彼得却宁愿保持之前那样。爱德蒙已经变得这么英俊完美，这么强大骄傲。那个预言为什么非要四个人？为什么不能承认他，要逼迫他屈膝？

纳尼亚毕竟是个单纯的魔法国度，爱德蒙表态后，争端立刻被平息。  
分裂弥合后，就只剩下一个敌人，正在结集邪恶军队的白女巫，大家都已为战争做好准备，纳尼亚称得上全民皆兵，不到巴掌大的小精灵也手持两把弯刀。  
爱德蒙没有参与他们，甚至没让封列士陪着，独自到森林散步去了。  
彼得无法为这个结果感到兴奋，哪怕阿斯兰说他会成为“王中之王”，他时常感到自己并没有那么伟大——他连自己的家人都保护不了，但爱德蒙独自承受了那么久，他也一定做得到才是。  
苏珊和露西都已经被接到营地，听说了那场变故，彼得不想留在王帐接受的她们追问，也不愿面对向他行礼的纳尼亚居民，独自走到营地边缘，然后碰到了封列士。  
封列士向他致敬：“陛下。”  
果真是服从爱德蒙的一切决定，彼得觉得口腔里充满苦涩，说：“你不是说你的王只有爱德蒙？”  
封列士充耳不闻地说：“从你们出现我就知道这个结果了。”  
或许是真的，现在回想，无论他们刚到纳尼亚，还是他们初次听闻那个预言，封列士出现的未免太快，他根本一直在盯着他们，他早就在为预言做准备了。  
“既然如此，”彼得不知不觉喃喃出声：“你为什么要容忍我们见到爱德蒙？”  
“我在寻求方法……”封列士的声音突然变得从未有过的沉重，“从前我或许可以称得上白女巫的心腹……被她看重不是什么好事。维持在最好的年纪，那不是祝福，而是诅咒，我相信爱德蒙陛下也会死在最好的年纪。”  
彼得觉得自己的血液被冻结了。  
上一次的深夜刺杀，让他完全认识到白女巫对爱德蒙的感情并不像爱德蒙对她一样，但他还是没想到，死亡陷阱在那么早就已经埋下。  
封列士有些疲惫地说：“我希望你们能找到打破魔咒的方式，但不是作为推翻他。”  
彼得没有理会，粗暴地追问：“爱德蒙还有多少时间？”  
封列士抬头望向远方，阿斯兰在的方向：“我不知道，爱德蒙陛下的真实年龄不过三十岁左右，人类最好的年龄还没过去，但那不会太长，对吧？”

整个下午和黄昏，彼得都魂不守舍。  
他竟不敢去问阿斯兰，是否知道这么个诅咒，是否有破解之法。  
彼得知道是因为自己害怕听到的答案是无能为力，笼罩整片大地的魔法可以持续一百二十年，笼罩爱德蒙一个人的呢？  
晚饭后，奥利斯作为将军，建议彼得把爱德蒙找回来，商议对白女巫的作战。  
彼得有些挣扎，他不想去戳爱德蒙的伤口，但还是沉默地接受了提议。  
他在森林边缘找到爱德蒙，作为他弟弟的青年已经不再带着王冠，华服也换下，坐在树根处，就像中世纪的贵族青年，优雅而沉静。  
听了彼得的来意，爱德蒙有些惊讶：“我已经不是国王了。”  
彼得脱口而出：“但还是我的兄弟。”  
他忽地清醒，如果预言真的承认爱德蒙独自成为王，他就永远得不回他的兄弟了。  
在这一刻，彼得下定决心，他会帮爱德蒙分担，会把爱德蒙——无论从死亡还是孤独里——救出来。


	16. King's Life

纳尼亚重新走回统一，真神归来，预言重现，一切看起来都在往好的方向发展。  
对于战争彼得仍有忧虑，他格外不想苏珊和露西参加，甚至私下里悄悄叮嘱苏珊，如果自己出了什么事，就让苏珊带着露西回到现世世界去。  
想想吧，妈妈就是为了让他们避开战火，才让他们到这个小地方。  
苏珊理所当然地反驳：“预言不止让你成为王。”  
他们都没提到爱德蒙，即使卸下王位，爱德蒙也已经不全是出身芬赤雷的普通男孩，他已经在这个世界扎下根了。  
预言说成王的是四个人，但他们都对爱德蒙的命运心怀忧虑，褪下白女巫的王冠，他就能再戴上阿斯兰的王冠吗？白女巫生生将他与另外三个兄妹分隔开。  
残酷的命运让孩子们呢都飞速成长。彼得在这么短的时间里就已经习惯握着剑，苏珊和露西也开始真正的认真练习她们得到的圣诞礼物。

第二天，在他们训练的时候，白女巫亲自来了。  
爱德蒙站在那条道路的两侧，在所有纳尼亚居民中，和他的兄弟姐妹站在一起，看着白女巫端坐在简易王座中被四个独眼巨侏儒抬来。  
上次在夜里重逢，她猝然发起袭击，爱德蒙都没能好好看看她。比起最后一次见面，她的相貌没有任何变化，仍然穿着她旧日所爱的一条宽长的白裙，但她没有戴冰之王冠，长发在脑后高高盘起，更显得傲慢，失却了纯白冰雪背景的映衬，她显得不那么冰冷无色了，但越发阴沉冷漠。  
白女巫她的视线从爱德蒙身上掠过，然后投向端立的狮子王：“你的阵营中有叛徒，阿斯兰。”  
爱德蒙的脸色骤然苍白。  
来自白女巫的亲口箴言，为他判定了性质，这句话就像剑刺进他心里，比任何一条魔咒、一柄武器都更加有力。  
彼得发出一声极低的怒吼，他握紧拳，但站在原地没动，苏珊和露西担忧地看向爱德蒙。  
阿斯兰沉默了几秒，严肃地说：“即使他并没有背叛你。”  
白女巫丝毫不以为意：“你忘记纳尼亚的律法了吗？”  
狮王咆哮一声：“不要跟我提远古魔咒！巫师。”他的声音显得从未有过的低沉，“制定它的时候我就在那儿。”  
白女巫带着又似嘲讽又似满意的笑容：“那你该知道，凡是叛徒都是属于我的。”彼得紧皱着眉看着她宣告：“他的血液是我的财富！”  
哗啦啦一片拔剑声，几乎她周围所有的纳尼亚人，包括彼得，都在那一刻抽出剑对准了她。  
彼得冷冷地说：“那就试试夺走他。”似乎他真的是天定的王者，为王的气质素养增长得飞快，来自圣诞老人的宝剑直指白女巫，彼得坚定地向前迈了一步。  
白女巫的护卫牛头人将军紧张地举起大斧，从喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮，而白女巫毫不紧张，轻蔑而兴趣缺缺地转头看向彼得：“你真认为纯粹的无力可以让我屈服吗……小国王？”  
她不屑与彼得对话一般，重新转向阿斯兰，目光却并不盯着狮王，而是对所有纳尼亚人宣布：“阿斯兰知道除非我拥有他的血液——”她猛地转身面对聚拢的纳尼亚居民：“整个纳尼亚就会毁灭！在烈火和洪水中消亡。”  
嗡嗡响起的议论声中，白女巫抬手指向爱德蒙：“那孩子必死！”她紧盯着爱德蒙，带着奇异的笑意，“在石桌上。遵循我们的传统。”  
爱德蒙静静与她对视，心里只觉得好笑，这是他的教养者，亲手把王冠戴在他头上的人，他本以为过去的二十年是个错误，现在看来根本是个笑话。  
彼得紧张又绝望地不断来回看爱德蒙和白女巫，她到底有多少种方法要爱德蒙的命！  
从众人的沉默中获取力量，白女巫胜券在握地看向阿斯兰“你胆敢拒绝我吗？”  
阿斯兰沉静地说：“够了。”  
所有人的目光注视他，他轻声说：“我要单独和你谈谈。”  
他率先掉头走向王帐，白女巫毫不犹豫地跟了上去。  
外面的营地上寂静一片，谁都没有说话。

过了许久，白女巫才率先走出王帐，她注视着爱德蒙，慢慢走回她的王座，目光中带着怜悯、恶毒和心悦。  
时间流逝中爱德蒙终于为自己的生死感到紧张，他完全不想与白女巫对视，挪开目光看向白女巫之后走出来的狮王，狮王也沉默地看着爱德蒙几秒。  
然后阿斯兰声音平静地宣布：“她放弃了攫取亚当之子血液的意图。”  
欢呼和掌声立刻响起，爱德蒙长舒了口气又不敢置信，彼得兴奋地用力拍着他的手臂，苏珊和露西手拉手转起圈，一片热烈的气氛中，登上坐轿的白女巫回头，破坏气氛地质问阿斯兰：“叫我如何相信你会遵守刚刚的承诺呢？”  
这个质疑明显激怒了阿斯兰，阿斯兰张口发出一声巨吼，白女巫措不及防，跌坐入她的宝座，周围的纳尼亚居民哄堂大笑。  
气氛重新欢快热烈，露西直接扑进爱德蒙怀里，爱德蒙抱紧她，然而低下头时，他露出个带着悲凉意味的苦笑。  
抱起露西转了一圈，他把露西递到苏珊怀里，走向温柔注视着他们的阿斯兰。  
或许以为他是要去向阿斯兰道谢，露西离开他怀里的时候趴在他耳边说：“告诉阿斯兰我爱他。”

爱德蒙走到阿斯兰面前，张了张口，却不知道该说什么，狮王的目光似乎从未这么慈爱温柔。  
片刻，阿斯兰掉头，沿着山壁脚下走向营地外，爱德蒙陪着阿斯兰，慢慢走远。  
他们都没有说话，爱德蒙静静走着，蓦然想起来，冰天雪地中的初见，白女巫曾说过她的魔法可以给他一切他想要的，他脱口而出想长高。  
他想变得强大，独立，不再受制于人。  
白女巫果然实现了他的愿望。  
之后的二十年里，他独一无二，天下至尊，而且比彼得高很多。  
他跟兄弟姐妹们已经离的太远了。

阿斯兰似乎看出爱德蒙的想法，温和地开口：“为什么不跟你的兄弟姐妹一起庆祝？”  
没等爱德蒙回答，他就补充：“你们总融不到一起。”  
爱德蒙有些抱赧地停步，他最亲近的是露西，也许因为她是孩子，可以理所当然的宠爱她，苏珊和彼得……都有些说不出的隔阂。  
他索性在阿斯兰身边坐了下来，轻轻叹气：“我跟他们都不太一样……”  
温暖的狮毛突然蹭到脸颊，爱德蒙转头，阿斯兰朝他的脸吹了口气。  
“嗯？嘿，我可没被变成石头雕像。”爱德蒙哭笑不得地说。  
“这是个祝福的魔法，跟白女巫不同，真正的祝福。” 阿斯兰说，“相信我，一切都会好起来。”  
爱德蒙并不知道女巫那个“祝福”的真相，但并不妨碍他明白简蒂丝其实对他并不含善意。  
他微微地笑：“阿斯兰，谢谢你。”


	17. King's Blood

晚饭之后，天色刚刚开始昏暗，爱德蒙就悄然离开营地。  
穿过丘陵，穿过平原，他独自走向石桌。传说那里是纳尼亚的起源之地，曾经寻求破解永冬诅咒之法时，他就去过不止一次。  
不出他所料，简蒂丝和她的军队就在那里。  
聚集在山顶，石桌周围。  
爱德蒙从来还不知道纳尼亚有这么多邪恶种族，奇形怪状的生物对他龇牙咧嘴，形容狰狞，爱德蒙视若无睹，在它们退开的路中拾阶而上。  
最终，路的尽头，露出踏上石桌的简蒂丝，她双手交叠在身前，姿态静谧，如果手中拿的不是匕首的话。  
爱德蒙停住了脚步。  
这样的简蒂丝太陌生了。她穿着一身棕黑的，像是树皮的硬质裙子，右肩上栖息着纯黑的乌鸦，高扬起一只羽翼，那只乌鸦像个栩栩如生的标本又像个干尸，僵硬而邪气凛然。  
她的背后是巨大古朴的石柱，和缓缓下沉的一轮旭日，将她包裹在一片晕红中。  
爱德蒙忍受着眼瞳的刺痛，看着这个无比陌生的女王。  
他猜阿斯兰和简蒂丝约定的时间是午夜，简蒂丝喜欢这个时间，从前她教授他魔法就喜欢选在那时候。  
他有的时间还很多。  
阿斯兰是纳尼亚的父，纳尼亚的神，纳尼亚的意志所在，希望所在，如果有谁必须被牺牲，绝不能是阿斯兰。

爱德蒙不知道露西和苏珊也跟过来了。  
白女巫离开，阿斯兰和爱德蒙却殊无喜意，让露西觉得奇怪而不安，爱德蒙一离开营地，她就悄悄缀在后面，一直照顾着小妹妹的苏珊发现她偷跑，也追了上来。  
她们一直跟到山下，实在不能隐藏了，只得躲在灌木丛中，远远望着山上，露西震惊而不解：“白女巫被阿斯兰赶走了，他为什么还要来？”  
苏珊却想到了什么：“阿斯兰答应了白女巫什么？”  
想起白女巫最后一句质问，两个女孩儿面面相觑。

爱德蒙正要继续迈步，披着血色霞光站在石桌上，手持匕首静待来客的女王说：“停步，伟大的国王。”周围蓦然响起尖锐的嘲笑。  
无数刺耳的声音中，爱德蒙坦然地说：“我已经不是王了，简蒂丝。”  
简蒂丝审视地与他对视着，好半响，她的声音柔和了些：  
“过来，我的孩子。”  
爱德蒙像被蛊惑了般，目不转睛地盯着她的眼睛，踏上最后几节台阶，一步步靠近。  
露西几乎想去把他拉回来，却被预感到危险的苏珊紧紧抱在怀里，她们眼睁睁看着爱德蒙站在女巫面前。  
简蒂丝伸手抚摸他的脸颊，柔声说：“你知道我喜欢的时间，不是吗？”  
爱德蒙的眼睛却很清醒：“我曾是一位国王，简蒂丝，这些把戏还不至于让我看不透。”他平静地看着她，“你不在乎收到祭品是什么时候，是吗？”  
简蒂丝似乎点了点头，爱德蒙没有看清，因为这一刻他察觉脑后袭来的剧烈风声，他下意识到躲避，但他站的太没有防备，发现时已经晚了，被一棒子打中后脑，滚倒在石桌上，他没有昏过去，但强烈的疼痛一时间主宰了他。  
简蒂丝跪坐下，把失去反抗能力的爱德蒙放平，爱德蒙微喘地抬起头，熟悉的绿眼睛里是陌生的冷锐。  
“要知道，爱德蒙，我对你有点失望。”简蒂丝轻声说，伸手抚摸着爱德蒙的头发，对他俯下身，带着说不出的感慨复杂的意味，“你真的认为你的牺牲可以挽救纳尼亚吗？”  
她每个字都咬得很清楚：“你的生命……早就已经是我的。”爱德蒙没有动摇，也没有再试图说话，静静看着她。  
简蒂丝短促地笑了一声：“爱的代价太大了。”

她缓缓站起身，对着她的军队朗声宣言她的野心和欲望，她曾经亲手捧起的年轻的王生死不知似的躺在她脚下。苏珊不知不觉忘记了抱住露西，露西却早已膝盖软得站不起来，她们屏息注视着爱德蒙，眼里含满眼泪，紧张得忘了动弹。  
随着最后一个词，简蒂丝高高地举起手臂，漆黑的匕首上描着金色的诡谲花纹，对准爱德蒙的心脏。  
爱德蒙闭上了眼睛。  
在她的身后，太阳彻底隐没在地平线下，最后一丝光线泯灭，天地坠入黑暗的一刻，她猛地挥下手。

“不……”  
露西以为她发出一声惊怒的惨叫，但其实只是比呼吸还轻的微弱呻吟，甚至被她猛然起身的声音盖住了，但她还没迈动脚步，苏珊已经一把将她扑在地上，用身体死死按住她。  
露西奋力挣扎，直到感觉到眼泪落在自己的脖颈，她安静下来，转头向上望去，她的姐姐半抬着头目视前方，色的美丽眼瞳一眨不眨地盯着，大颗大颗眼泪从眼眶中汇聚，无声地滚落脸颊，露西再也忍不住，低声抽噎起来，顺从地把脸颊贴到泥土上，不再冒着被发现的危险。  
怪物们狂欢的声音太大了，两个女孩弄出的动静没有被他们发觉。

爱德蒙的生命一瞬间就被夺走了，但酷刑还没有结束，魔法匕首吸取着他全身的血液，金色花纹慢慢变成血色，白女巫享用她的战利品，脸上的笑容越来越浓。  
怪物们点起火把，接替没入黑色山岩下的夕阳，好像太阳最后的光焰分成了无数小块被火把掠走。  
火光下爱德蒙失去生气的脸色一点点变得更加惨白，女孩们不忍看下去，抱头低泣。  
灌木另一头的火光暗了下去，喧嚣慢慢远去，逐渐变得悄无声息。  
夜色又静又冷，苏珊扶起露西，两人走上前去，忍不住抱着不可能的希望伸手去确认爱德蒙的生死，刚一碰到爱德蒙，露西就打了个哆嗦，太冷了。  
这个温度让露西放弃了掏出圣诞老人给她的神水，她清楚疗伤圣药是救不了死人的。  
啊，死亡。这个词让她打了个哆嗦。  
两个女孩儿坐上石桌，靠在爱德蒙旁边。眼泪已经被夜风吹干在脸颊上，她们目光空洞地对视，又或错开视线，茫然地任其游曳在空旷的山顶。  
露西终于忍不住说：“我好冷。”  
苏珊比她先一步发现变化，怔怔地看着半空：“那或许不是错觉。”  
露西抬眼，一片雪花飘过眼前。  
她惊讶地仰起头，看到广袤的深黑夜空下点点白芒飘落，下雪了。

预言真正的被打破了，两个亚当的儿子和两个夏娃的女儿里死了一个，四个真王再也无法一起登上王位，白女巫的魔法重新起效，笼罩整个纳尼亚。


	18. King's War

睡前的最后一次巡逻，彼得发现他的两个妹妹都不在营帐里。  
他意外于两个女孩子这么晚还没睡，下意识就走向她们平时练习的那篇草地，天色已经昏暗了，较远的东西都看不清起来。  
因此走到爱德蒙的帐篷前，他才看清封列士正端坐在帐篷前，如一尊雕像般凝视前方。  
彼得打了个招呼：“封列士，你看见苏珊和露西了吗？”  
封列士瞥了他一眼，点点头：“她们偷偷跟着爱德蒙王走了。”  
他是爱德蒙的旧部里唯一一个仍旧坚持称爱德蒙为王的。  
彼得皱起眉：“‘走了’？爱德蒙去了哪儿？”  
封列士仍然用平板的语气说：“石桌。”  
彼得蓦然想起白天白女巫诅咒般的断言，“这个孩子必将死在石桌上！”他一时被惊出一身冷汗：“爱德蒙去石桌干什么！”他转眼就想到，“……去见白女巫？”  
他心中五味杂陈，在忘却了现世记忆的爱德蒙心里，他们这些兄弟姐妹不仅比不过纳尼亚，连已经背弃了他的白女巫也比不过吗？  
然而封列士已经作出回答：“爱德蒙陛下公正仁慈……”狼的声音带着深深的苍凉，“不会坐视阿斯兰替他去死。”  
这句话像雷在彼得脑中炸开，白女巫的语焉不详，阿斯兰和爱德蒙的异样，他突然全明白了，彼得刷地握上身侧的剑柄，咬牙向封列士喝道：“去石桌！”他脚步才一动，突然停下，问封列士：“爱德蒙让你守在这里？”  
封列士说：“爱德蒙陛下本来让我帮他遮掩。”  
彼得直直地盯着他，眼瞳里满是悲痛怒火：“你怎么能让他去！”  
封列士冷静地说：“爱德蒙陛下的诅咒，我一开始就不该寄望于你们，哪怕爱德蒙陛下亲自解决要冒很大的危险，这是最后的机会。”  
“杀了白女巫不够吗？”  
“白女巫无法被杀死，阿斯兰也只能封印她。”  
越来越暗的天色中，彼得心中仿佛有一团烈火在烧灼，让他的牙越咬越紧，阿斯兰不惜牺牲自己保全爱德蒙，爱德蒙则一眼就看了出来，连两个女孩子都察觉不对跟了上去，只有他还什么都不知道，他又一次没能保护弟弟，又是因为他的无能。  
他一言不发，掉头向石桌的方向冲去，封列士也弓起身子，轻轻一窜，没入夜色。

彼得与封列士赶到半路，天上就下起雪。  
两人都联想到这雪代表什么，彼得眼睛一瞬间就红了，封列士当机立断：“骑到我身上。”彼得一点头就跨了上去，封列士驼起他，风驰电掣地向着石桌飞奔。  
赶到小山包下，雪已经在刚刚回春的大地上积了薄薄一层，一人一狼身上也披着一层雪，封列士几步奔上台阶，彼得从他身上下来，未站稳就跑向石桌。  
此刻是黎明前天色最黑暗的时候，但有周围积下的一圈白雪反射些许光线，彼得看到，苏珊抱着露西坐在石桌上，用斗篷裹着两个人，准备不足的两个女孩子都已经冻得瑟瑟发抖，爱德蒙枕在露西腿上，身上盖着露西的披风，一瞥之下他还看见几只老鼠绕在爱德蒙足边，不断用尾巴扫掉小姑娘斗篷盖不住的地方落在爱德蒙身上的雪。  
彼得仍然抱着一线希望，如果爱德蒙只是睡着了，如果爱德蒙只是受伤过重……最后几步路他缓缓走过去，嘴里发出自己都无意识的喃喃：“……发生了什么……”他伸手触到爱德蒙的鼻子下，那里已经没有呼吸了。  
彼得猛地跪倒，额头抵在石桌桌沿：“不————！！”  
苏珊忍不住又哭起来，哽咽着问：“彼得，你为什么在这儿？”  
彼得没有回答她，静默了几秒，突然站起来，几乎用抢的从露西手里夺过爱德蒙，转身艰难地想背起比他还高的青年。  
露西都被吓了一跳：“彼得！”  
彼得头也不回地说：“战争结束后，我要带爱德蒙回家。”  
苏珊倾身一把拉住他，沙哑地说：“我们不可能这样！告诉妈妈和爸爸这就是爱德蒙而我们已经……”她哽咽得说不下去，“已经……失去他了……永远……”  
彼得仍然没有回头，也没有哭，斩钉截铁地说：“他已经作为国王为纳尼亚而死，作为我们的兄弟，我要带他回家。”

短暂僵持的片刻，越下越大、覆盖一切的白雪中，突然出现了一抹金黄。  
自到达就默默伏在一边的封列士首先发现，提醒地低啸了一声，三个孩子被惊动，一起朝台阶下看去，金黄的狮王正静静立在那儿，所有雪花飘到他身前就无声地绕开、消融了，他仍然寸雪不沾。  
阿斯兰温柔地说：“过来，我的儿女们。”  
他的慈爱感染了心力憔悴的孩子们，连彼得都不由放下爱德蒙的身体，向阿斯兰围过去：“阿斯兰，爱德蒙他……”  
一句话未说完，石阶蓦然震动，石头崩裂声从身后响起，三个孩子站立不稳，跌倒在地，一待大地稳定，立刻回头去确认爱德蒙的身体安危，却只见石桌断为两截，爱德蒙不见了！  
露西一声惊呼，几乎是手脚并用地跑过去，断裂的石桌前后都只余残雪，空无一物，彼得和苏珊在她之后追上来，苏珊低咒：“他们都干了什么！”  
露西绕了石桌一圈不见人，再度跑向台阶：“阿斯兰！爱德蒙他……”然而半句话噎在嗓子里，石阶下一片平整的雪地，阿斯兰也不见了。  
三个孩子茫然而立，甚至没发现雪不知何时已经停了，忽地耳边响起一声狮吼，他们一齐转头，伴着从平原尽头跃起的第一道霞光，金黄的狮子王从石柱门跃出。  
露西尖叫：“是阿斯兰！看——他背上！”  
一瞬间盛放的光晕中印出一个男孩的轮廓，阿斯兰背上骑着爱德蒙，还是孩子的那个爱德蒙，他们的兄弟。  
“爱德！”两个姑娘都欢喜得尖叫起来，彼得看着他深深呼吸，说不出话来。他们都冲了过去，阿斯兰停在他们身边，爱德蒙坐不稳跌了下来，彼得赶紧抱住他。  
爱德蒙扶着头，还有点晕：  
“我以为，我已经被杀死了……”  
阿斯兰沉着而祥和地说：“如果白女巫了解牺牲的真正含义，她就会从另一个角度理解古代魔法了。” 他低头巡视着石桌侧沿刻下的古老的字迹，“如果把无辜者当做叛徒杀死，石桌就会崩裂，而死亡……也会被逆转。”  
彼得抱着爱德蒙不放手，露西扑在爱德蒙怀里也不肯放手，连苏珊都一手拉着爱德蒙，一手揽过他的头，带着泪亲吻他的头发。  
只有爱德蒙的注意力一直在阿斯兰的话上，喃喃重复：“无辜者……”  
阿斯兰温柔地说：“你并不知道自己被她利用了，而且在位期间你做的很好。”  
欢欣鼓舞在爱德蒙的胸膛，整个纳尼亚宣布他是无罪的——然而他刚刚露出笑容，就被挡住视线，爱德蒙终于忍不住挣扎起来：“好了，够了！”  
现在的爱德蒙比苏珊还矮半个头，这个小男孩爱德蒙对佩文西兄妹来说太怀念了，他们第一次有真正的、毫无缺憾的，他们的兄弟已经回到他们之间的感觉。  
挣脱兄姐与妹妹的爱的拥抱，爱德蒙匆匆说：“我们必须快点回去，白女巫的总攻就在今天早上了！”  
纳尼亚的王与神全都在这里，这一仗要怎么打？幸而阿斯兰说：“我来之前做了些安排，还有一点时间。”  
爱德蒙松了口气，凝视着阿斯兰，突然说：“阿斯兰，我爱你。”  
阿斯兰带着笑意回答：“我也是，我的儿子。”  
顿了顿，阿斯兰对他说：“你被女巫杀死一次，你们的联系已经被打破，你不能再使用她传授的魔法了。”  
爱德蒙摇摇头，“没关系，我还有剑，”他看向彼得苏珊露西，他们默契地露出笑容，“和家人。”  
新生破除了他身上所有的魔咒，现实世界的那一部分记忆全回来了。


	19. Once a king in Narnia, always a king.

随着爱德蒙复生，大雪再一次消融，这次下雪的时间还短，没有冻结成坚冰，因而化的很快，少年们回到营地，大雪已经化去，双方的军队在丘陵与平原的交界处展开对峙，阿斯兰的魔法保护着群龙无首的纳尼亚军队，战争果然还未打响。  
白女巫想不到爱德蒙会复活，就算见到雪化也只会以为是阿斯兰的魔法，她昂首等待着，冷冷地注视在她眼里是待宰羔羊的纳尼亚军队。  
没让她等多久，大军如潮水般分开，让出一条通道，骑着淡金色鬓毛的洁白独角兽，全身披甲的彼得缓缓前行。  
随着军队在他身后合拢，骑着封列士的爱德蒙悄悄融入他身后，这是爱德蒙第一次真正意义上的出征，恐怕也是最后一次，封列士怎么都会陪着爱德蒙走到尾的。  
狼身上的少年穿着全副铠甲，甚至放下了面罩，看起来和旁边的半兽人没什么区别。  
彼得本来提议爱德蒙站在他身边，好好让白女巫吃一惊。但爱德蒙否决了。  
“我隐藏起来，趁机偷袭她。”爱德蒙严肃地说，“现在魔杖在简蒂丝手上——有没有魔杖的简蒂丝简直判若两人。”  
有过一次成长的经历，即使恢复孩子的模样，爱德蒙也没显得多稚嫩，但这样严肃沉着的表情在成年爱德蒙脸上再威严不过，放在孩子脸上，哪怕显得再少年老成，彼得也觉得可爱，还有种弟弟终于长大了的诡异欣慰。

随着彼得拔出王者之剑指向天空，士兵吹响了号角。  
穿戴全副盔甲，隐藏在彼得身后的武士中，爱德蒙透过面甲的缝隙看着对面的白女巫。  
白女巫就在对面大军的前方，站在两头白熊拉着战车中。  
爱德蒙已经见过简蒂丝的许多面了，冰冷端庄的，温柔慈祥的，邪恶残暴的，今天的白女巫又是一种样子，狂野又威严。她穿了一袭覆盖锁子甲的长裙，肩颈披着长长的兽毛，金色的长发微带蓬松地披散开，额头上带着金色的狰狞的骨头王冠，眼圈血红，看起来尤为像童话中吃小孩的巫婆。  
爱德蒙很了解白女巫，时至今日他也悲哀地发现，他对白女巫的秉性深有了解，如果这一战胜的是白女巫，这片平原上的纳尼亚居民不会有一个活下来。  
爱德蒙在头盔下长长吐了口气。  
这就是最后一战了。  
在彼得“为了纳尼亚！为了阿斯兰！”的大吼中，他一抖缰绳，俯身随着大军冲锋。“为了阿斯兰”的喊声震耳欲聋。

封锁空中的绞杀战之后很快展开了接触战，幸而纳尼亚的人数比白女巫一方要多，平衡战局的是白女巫的魔法力量。  
苏珊在山坡上指挥第二轮空袭，用火焰封锁白女巫军队的行动力，这一招对大多数邪恶生物都效果很好，但没过片刻，就被白女巫的冰之魔法破坏了。  
鏖战中彼得忍不住扭头在乱军中寻找爱德蒙的踪迹，但看去都是一样的盔甲，封列士也找不到。  
爱德蒙一剑敲开一只牛头怪，他发现了彼得的焦虑，但现在还不是时候，简蒂丝都还没从战车上下来。  
所有能够飞行的动物们都在战场上飞掠，抢在那些化成石雕的动物们被激烈战况破坏之前把他们抢救出来，送到后方的阿斯兰那儿去。还有受到物理伤害的士兵，原本他们商量让露西乘坐飞豹在战场穿梭，但亲眼见过白女巫魔法的发射距离后，彼得不敢让露西冒这个险，始终没发出信号。  
再次搜寻了一遍爱德蒙，彼得其实也知道这不是好时机，他咬了咬牙，抬剑斜划：“撤到石堆那里去！”  
他的命令迅速被传递开，军队有序地后退，白女巫的军队自然而然地追上，露西会意地和几个保护她的动物留下来救治伤员，彼得和奥利斯在撤退时为了保证阵型落在最后，不过已经不需要他们指挥了，这种情况早就演练过，一进入巨石摊大家迅速分散，早一步收到消息带人马扯到这里埋伏的苏珊，则开始第三轮空袭，箭雨倾泻而下，白女巫的军队成片倒下。  
但这种战法迅速启发了对手，一个矮人爬上巨石，趁乱给了彼得一箭，射中他胯下的独角兽，独角兽嘶鸣一声滚倒在地，将彼得带了下去。  
虽然彼得迅速爬了起来，但失去坐骑的他就变成一个人面对白女巫率领的追兵，奥利斯立刻冲了出去，为彼得争取到军队回援的时间。  
彼得从未相信这场战争他们不会赢，区别在于会付出多少代价，多少牺牲。眼睁睁看着奥利斯奋勇地杀至白女巫座驾前，被白女巫变成石雕，彼得深吸一口气，握紧了剑，忽地回头，一剑劈翻一个冲到他旁边的豪猪，再度转头紧紧盯着白女巫。  
他相信爱德蒙，他必须为爱德蒙争取时间，现在他这个最好的诱饵就在这里了。

一进入石堆，爱德蒙就和封列士就隐藏在入口处，爱德蒙见到奥利斯的冲锋，心脏跳得都快冲出喉咙，虽然兽人的年龄比动物长得多，但奥利斯实在不年轻了，别人或许不清楚爱德蒙却知道，白女巫也是个剑术高手。  
好在奥利斯只是被白女巫变成了石雕，总能变回来的，而白女巫被逼下战车，让爱德蒙眼睛一亮，迅速跑上巨石，一边跑一边往下看，白女巫一手拿着长剑一手拿着魔杖，配合灵动又默契，拦在她前进路上的动物都被她一剑挑翻然后补上个石化术，彼得已经清理了身边的对手，不甘示弱地开始冲锋——他们碰上了！  
彼得论剑术绝不会是白女巫的对手，不到十招就被她挑翻在地，在彼得摔出去的这一刻，爱德蒙举剑从巨石上跳了下来，白女巫听到风声下意识举剑格挡，然后转动魔杖的指向——抬眼的一瞬间她的动作停住了，低喃：“不可能！”爱德蒙太熟悉她的路数了，这一迟疑反倒让她躲过了爱德蒙瞄准魔杖的一剑，紧随着爱德蒙跃下的封列士为爱德蒙挡住了这一道石化魔法，爱德蒙咬着牙，在封列士坠下的身体之后用尽全力跃起，再一次扑向白女巫。  
这一次他成功了，长剑从中劈断那根水晶般的魔杖。  
晶石四散的同时大量魔力被释放出来，让两人间蓝光一片，爱德蒙本该顺势一剑砍向白女巫，但身体前扑的时候他对上白女巫的眼睛，动作忽地迟疑，机会稍纵即逝，爱德蒙只得立刻拧身，错开白女巫的一剑，接着就失去平衡摔倒在地上。  
不过接下来白女巫没有追击的时间，彼得已经再度举剑迎了上来。  
白女巫失去魔杖后，这一战的结局已经注定了。

虽然阿斯兰说这是他们的战役，但最后还是阿斯兰出面结束的战事，只有他能封印白女巫。  
因为事前准备充分，露西的治疗非常及时，神水的作用下，纳尼亚今日作战的一方奇迹般地做到了零伤亡。  
纳尼亚士兵都冲去清扫战场，对白女巫的余部斩尽杀绝，佩文西家的四兄妹站在一起，互相望望，疲惫之余都露出开心的笑容，他们很久很久没有这样站在一起过了。  
阿斯兰向他们走来，严肃而又温柔地说：“结束了。”  
露西第一个跑过去拥抱他。  
阿斯兰继续说：“接下来你们要准备登基典礼。”  
哇哦，彼得和苏珊都在心里想，他们比起年幼天真的露西更加明白成为王意味着什么。但爱德蒙突然耸了耸肩，说：“这下纳尼亚的女王要比男王多了。”  
另外三个孩子都意识到他把自己排除在外，露西回头怒视，然后干脆直接冲到他面前：“预言需要的是我们四个人！”  
爱德蒙冷静地说：“不是成为王，我们四个人都在纳尼亚就够了，你们瞧，诅咒已经解除了。”  
他们下意识看向广袤的绿色草原，阿斯兰轻声说：“不用怀疑，不用否定，爱德蒙，你当然是四王中的一位。”  
爱德蒙微低下了点头，神色变得更加沉重艰难了一点，低声喃喃：“我仍然能成为纳尼亚的王吗？我是说……我是白女巫的继承者。我助纣为虐，帮她把冬天持续了二十年……”  
“在纳尼亚，”狮子王静穆地说，“一日为王，则终身为王。”  
这沉静地语调让爱德蒙想起阿斯兰解释石桌与古代魔法时说的话，终于觉得心里好受了一点，他那么热爱这二十年接纳了他的纳尼亚和纳尼亚居民，才没法忍受他们更加漫长的噩梦竟然是由自己带来的。但是想到在石桌上的那一次死亡，他决定，他想继续为这个国家、这篇土地做点什么，更多一点。  
爱德蒙终于默不作声地轻轻点了点头，彼得苏珊露西都松了口气。  
阿斯兰又说：“但我会给你一个新的名号，公正王爱德蒙，如何？”  
爱德蒙愣了愣，代替已经毁坏的裁决的石桌吗？这个想法让他的心情轻松起来，露出个孩子气的笑容：“谢谢您。”  
阿斯兰看向露西：“露西，你也有，我们的英勇王。”露西立刻露出惊喜兴奋的笑容。  
当阿斯兰看向苏珊，苏珊已经准备好了，“温柔王，苏珊。”  
最后是彼得，“还有你，至尊王，彼得。”

没有仪仗，没有鲜花，没有王冠，四个异世来的孩子完成了最简陋的加封仪式，或许之后他们会在凯尔•巴拉维尔城堡重新举办一个盛大的登基典礼，但他们成为王，从一刻已经开始。  
阿斯兰沉着地说，声音仿佛带着悠长回声：“你们会在一起，直到星星从天上坠落。”  
露西开心地笑着伸手拉住爱德蒙，彼得也一左一右拉住苏珊和爱德蒙，认真地重复：“我们会在一起，直到星辰坠落。”  
爱德蒙抬头看了看站在身边的彼得，忽地一笑：“我还是希望比你高。”  
彼得笑着用手肘撞了撞他：“下辈子吧。”

 

于2013.06.29


End file.
